Mindbending
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Book 5! After returning from the Spirit World vacation, numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending. Set after series finale! REPOST Korrasami
1. Lightning: I - Blossom of the Red Lotus

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**I. Blossom of the Red Lotus **

The dark cave underneath Laghima's Peak hadn't been touched since massive battle of Mako and Bolin versus Ming-Hua and Ghazan three years ago. The ground remained crusted over from the cooled lava, and the smell of smoke wafted through out of the air. Singed rock constantly cracked as cool air wafted in.

In a deeper part of the cavern a giant pool of water was consistently filled by a small waterfall. Numerous sharp rocks broke the surface of the pool, causing small whirlpools around the edges. Electricity filled the air, crackling every few minutes.

A small stream of water from the waterfall started to glow a light blue. The stream was bent and floated in the air, slowly crawling its way over to the giant pool of water. The stream glowed brighter before slipping into the giant pool of water. It squirmed its way down towards the dark depths of the pool.

At the bottom a lone body floated across the ground with the current. Long dark black hair fanned out around the head in all directions. The glowing stream of water stretched out so that it became long enough to spiral around the body; slowly pushing it back up towards the surface of the pool.

Once near the top, the glowing stream of water forced itself through the chest of the body. As it disappeared fully, the body began to shine brightly. The electricity in the air quickly disappeared, and the waterfall immediately ceased to flow.

Ming-hua's head broke the surface as she took in a deep breath.

* * *

"Now that you two are back from where ever it was you went, Team Avatar is in full force mode!" Bolin said happily as he plucked the cherry out of his drink and fed it to Pabu before sucking down the frothy liquid.

After returning from their Spirit World vacation, Asami and Korra realized they were gone far longer than they had intended to be. Around a month had passed in the Physical World, although in the Spirit World it only felt like a week or two.

Upon their return to Air Temple Island, they were happily greeted by the rest of Team Avatar and their friends. After answering and deflecting questions, the group of four had settled out in the quad of Air Temple Island; enjoying the calm and quiet day. Korra had bundled up her hair into a messy bun and stuck a twig into it to hold it in place.

"Is Team Avatar really needed now?" Asami questioned.

Bolin quickly swallowed the drink in his mouth before belching. Asami rolled her eyes and glared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Korra took a seat on the grass next to Asami. She slipped her shoes off before wiggling her toes on the cold ground. "Asami has Future Industries, Mako is working closely with Prince Wu in the Earth Kingdom, you're back with the Fire Ferrets and working in Zaofu," she listed off, "And I'm….the Avatar. Has anything happened since I've been gone?"

"No," Mako admitted, "but you said it yourself, you're the Avatar. Someone or something is always after you or out to destroy the world."

Bolin nodded in confirmation, "Team Avatar first and foremost have been friends-"

"Actually, we were two brothers and two girls fighting over one of the brother's," Asami pointed out. "Later, we all became friends."

Bolin looked over at her, annoyance flashing over his features for a second before brightening up again. "My point is...we probably won't get much time to spend together anymore, especially with Korra working on her spiritual stuff and going back and forth to her water tribe. We need to be close and there for each other as much as possible."

"So what are you suggesting, Bolin?" Mako questioned. He picked up a piece of grass before placing it between his lips. He started to chew the blade softly. "We all travel back here every weekend and hang out?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Bolin tapped his chin as he pondered the thought.

"I was joking. Aren't we a little too old for that?"

Korra earth bent a small piece of rock. She flicked her finger and sent the rock smacking into Mako's forehead. Asami giggled.

"Well, first things first, we can't have anyone date anyone else in this group," Bolin declared.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. Asami shifted a bit and placed her hands behind her and leaned back to hold her weight while crossing her legs. She felt heat radiating off of Korra's arm and forced herself not to glance over.

"Does that _need_ to be a rule?" Mako asked.

"Well, when you dated Korra you two basically were split down the middle and helped cause the Civil War between the North and South Poles," Bolin explained. Korra looked over at Mako before grimacing. Mako coughed twice into his hand before scratching the back of his head.

"And Asami-"

"Yes?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't really do anything," Bolin quickly finished. Asami smiled before flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Actually, she was more of an innocent victim, so that;s directed more towards Mako and Korra."

"Hey!" Korra cried.

"Bolin!" Mako moaned with agitation.

"What? I'm sure deep down you both still have feelings for each other, and we can't go down that road again." Bolin picked up Pabu and placed him in his lap before petting his back. Pabu chirped happily before flopping over onto his back to get a stomach rub. "We need to be friends first and to be there for each other. We need to live up to the reputation of the first Team Avatar."

"What about you?" Mako asked. Bolin looked over at him in confusion. Mako smirked, "you dated Korra."

"_You_ dated Korra?" Asami repeated. She looked between the earthbender and the Avatar before laughing.

"It wasn't a date," Korra said stiffly. "Just a misunderstanding, but everything is cool now."

"Geez, you sure do get around Korra," she chuckled.

Bolin, Mako, and Asami laughed at the shocked look on the Avatar's face. After a few seconds Korra joined in. Naga slowly crawled her way into the group and nuzzled the side of her owner's cheek. Korra happily handed her a small treat from her pocket before using Naga's side as a pillow.

We need to get back to work," Mako said. "Chief Beifong will have my head if I'm late; she only let me have an hour and a half break." He waited as Korra and Asami climbed to their feet before giving them each a hug. "It was great seeing you. Let's catch up later."

"See you soon, ladies," Bolin said while giving a swift bow. He smiled softly before wrapping them in a big embrace. "Come, Pabu. The Fire Ferrets will not do well in the upcoming tournament without their mascot." He held his arm out and Pabu jumped up and climbed onto his shoulder.

Asami and Korra waved as he rushed off. Korra brushed her hair out of her face before motioning down at the ground. Asami shrugged and nodded once.

"That Bolin," Korra chuckled. She resumed her seat on the ground and snuggled into Naga's side. Asami sat down next to her and started to pluck some pieces of grass. She removed a flower from the soil before placing it behind her ear.

"I love the guy but he sure knows how to get my bad side kind of quickly," Asami sighed, "of course, not as quickly as Varrick."

"I think he's afraid of you," Korra commented.

"Is that so?"

"Well you silenced him pretty quickly just by looking at him," she pointed out. Korra looked up at the sky and smiled in content as she felt the breeze. "Who knew, under that girly exterior may just be a badass."

"_May be_?" Asami repeated. She ripped up a handful of grass and threw it towards Korra's face. Korra simply tilted her head to the side; a strong breeze of wind picked up and blew the blades of grass away from her face.

"I'm only kidding." Korra smirked. "I know you can kick some serious ass when needed." She knocked Asami's shoulder with hers, "he is a breath of fresh air, though."

"Very true," Asami nodded. "He does make playing Pai Sho a lot more interesting."

"Ow!" Korra cried out while grabbing at her head.

* * *

Ming-Hua groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She whimpered in pain as water splashed up into them. Her water tendrils planted themselves firmly onto the banks of the pool so that she could lift up her body. She groaned as she felt her feet sliding on the floor from old soot and ash that turned into a slime.

"Oh, my head," she murmured.

"Come quick," a voice echoed in the cavern. Ming-Hua grimaced at the booming voice. She used her water tendrils to move herself to a piece of dry ground before collapsing. While panting and struggling to get to her feet, she heard footsteps echo all around her.

"Don't move," a gruff voice ordered. Ming-Hua twitched sharply as an electric current shot up her body. A man dressed in gold and red robes slowly walked up to her. Ming-Hua twitched again before taking note of him out of the corner of her eye. "You'll only make things worse."

Ming-Hua growled and used a water tendril to grab the air nomad by his ankle. He yelled in shock as he was flung back and forth in the air. "Miss, I'm only trying to help," he shouted. She slammed the air nomad down into the pool of water and held him under for a few seconds before pulling him back out. She then pulled him over towards her, still upside down.

"Y-y-you will tell me….w-w-what I want to know…" she hissed.

"What do you want?" he asked, grimacing as felt the effects of his blood rushing to his head.

Ming-Hua grunted in pain as her body twitched again. She rolled her head to the side so that her hair would fall out of her face. She glared at the airbender while struggling to form a sentence. The airbender swallowed hard. He lowered his ear to her mouth, to hear what she was whispering.

"What did you say?"

Ming-Hua cleared her throat before rasping out, "Where, is she?"

"W-who?" the air nomad asked.

"Y-y-you're…uselesssss!" Ming-Hua threw him over her shoulder, not even flinching when she heard him hit the ground. She took a deep breath before bending her water tendril towards her forehead. She titled her head back, closed her eyes, and touched the limb to her forehead. While grunting in pain, she slowly bent the water straight through her damp forehead.

Millions of lights flashed through her subconscious. She whimpered and twitched as she bent the tendril to go deeper and deeper. The further she went, the number of lights started to fade. The corners of her lips twitched up when she spotted the brightest light.

* * *

"Are you okay, Korra?" Asami questioned while placing a hand on her shoulder. Korra squirmed away while continuing to hold her head. After a few seconds she instantly relaxed.

"I'm fine," she muttered while rubbing at her temples. "I just got a bad headache all of a sudden. It's gone now."

Asami continued to look over at her with concern. "Well it's a good thing you're outside. The fresh air always helps me with my headaches."

"Speaking of fresh air, now I can just relax," Korra said happily. She laced her hands behind her head before lying down. Asami smiled softly before laying down next to her; humming softly while looking up at the clouds as they passed by.

"Korra, we need to talk," Tenzin said while exiting the temple. Asami quickly sat up and turned her attention towards him. Korra opened one of her eyes and looked up at him. He was frowning and had a look of discomfort. "It's urgent," he added.

"And here we go," Korra sighed.

* * *

"Korra…."

* * *

**AN: This chapter has been edited by ReinaCole and has been re-posted to reflect the changes.  
**


	2. Lightning: II - Spirits Amok

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**II. Spirits Amok**

Korra groaned impatiently as she shifted in her seat in front of Tenzin's desk, in his office at City Hall. She had resorted to playing with her hair, trying to decide if she should grow it out or keep it short. The shorter hair did make it easier for her to cool off in the heat, but she missed it being long to help keep her warm in the South Pole, although, she hadn't returned to the South Pole in a while and didn't really have plans to go back in the foreseeable future.

"Avatar Korra, good to see that you're doing well," Chief Lin Beifong said as she entered the room. She took the seat next to her and crossed one leg over the other.

"Just call me Korra, Lin," she muttered while sitting up straighter.

Lin frowned before leaning a bit on her armrest. She noticed how tired Korra looked, which was surprising since she just got back from a relaxing vacation a few short hours ago. "What's wrong, kid?" Korra shook her head. She forced herself to put on a smile before turning to face the older woman. Before Korra could say anything, Lin shook her head slowly, "I can tell when someone is lying. So what's really wrong?"

"Avatar Korra, thank you for joining us," Tenzin said breathlessly as he rushed into his office. Korra fought the urge to roll her eyes. She quickly stood up and bowed low when Suyin, her father Tonraq, and Fire Lord Izumi entered the room. She scurried over and gave her father a quick hug before reclaiming her seat. "Like I had mentioned before, this is an urgent matter."

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

Fire Lord Izumi straightened the glasses on the bridge of her nose before clearing her throat. "Did you notice anything different while you were in the Spirit World?" she demanded.

Korra frowned and looked up at the ceiling in thought. As different as the Spirit World is, there wasn't anything off-putting to her. She and Asami had spent the entire time walking around looking at new sites and trying to find new and more rare spirits to talk to, all the while staying away from the Dark Forests. The spirits fed off of Korra's happy energy and created a positive experience for their vacation. Korra was happy because she was finally able to take a break from being the Avatar and she had the good fortune of sharing a part of her world with Asami. Even though there were many parts of the Spirit World she still didn't know about or understand, everything was bright, colorful and serene.

"No, everything seemed normal." Korra shrugged, "normal for the Spirit World anyway."

Suyin whispered something in Lin's ear and she silently raised an eyebrow in response.

Korra swallowed slowly and rubbed the back of her neck. She felt her heart begin to race and her palms starting to sweat. She then started to bounce her foot a little bit.

Tenzin and Tonraq shared a look, which did not go unnoticed to Korra. She felt her anger bubbling up inside and was about to lash out until she felt a sharp pain in her temples. Korra flinched and grabbed her head as her vision started to swim. A dull roar began to fill her ears and her fingertips went numb.

Korra lifted her head in confusion and started to tap her fingers on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in. She shifted her blue eyes around the room, trying to find something to focus on. Her vision was still distorted and dots started to fill her peripheral.

"What?" Korra mumbled. She could have sworn someone said her name but she wasn't too sure. The roaring sound was still loud in her ears and another burst of pain throbbed through her temples. Korra groaned, grabbed her head, and closed her eyes tightly. She whimpered a bit when she felt the tingling feeling in her fingers turn to pain.

Then all at once, everything stopped. Korra felt sweat drip down her forehead. She took a deep, shaky breath, before lifting her head. She then gasped in shock when she noticed Amon standing in front of her. He was staring at her through his white mask and a row of horse-rabbit spirits kneeling down on the ground in front of her.

"There is no need for the Avatar, anymore," he said menacingly slow. He held out one hand and slowly closed it into a fist. The horse-rabbit spirits yelped in pain as they were slowly forced into the air. They twisted and turned in odd angles. Korra flinched every time she heard bones breaking.

"Stop, leave them alone," she demanded. Amon dropped his hand to his side and the horse-rabbit spirits whimpered before dropping to the floor, none of them moved. Korra was about to reach out to help them, but Amon quickly punched her four times in each arm, causing them to feel like jelly.

Korra grunted and tried to lift her arms, but they moved slowly. Amon walked over to her and placed one finger on her forehead. He peered down at her, "if the Avatar can't regain her spiritual self, then why should she protect them?"

"Korra!"

Korra gasped and snapped her eyes open. She was breathing deeply and drenched in sweat. She frowned in confusion as Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, Suyin, and Lin looked down at her with concern. Korra felt cool water splash across her forehead. She tilted her head up a bit and smiled softly at her father as he used one hand to bend cool water onto her forehead and the other to bend away the sweat from her body.

"How did I end up down here?" she whispered.

"You kind of spaced out, and grabbed your head in pain," Lin explained. "Then you fell over unconscious."

"Is everything alright, Korra?" Suyin asked. Korra nodded once before climbing to her feet. Tonraq quickly stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder's to keep her balanced.

"You're lying," Lin said.

Korra closed her eyes tightly as she recalled what happened moments before. "I just felt pain in my forehead. My fingers went numb and I heard a roaring sound in my ears. Then everything went quiet," she whispered. "When I looked up Amon was bloodbending horse-rabbit spirits, and taunting me. He was telling me that I don't deserve to protect the spirits if I can't reclaim my spiritual side."

"Do you think this is in correlation to what has been happening?" Tonraq asked. His deep voice sent vibrations from his chest into Korra's back. His familiar voice and comforting hold relaxed her, if only a little bit.

"What's been happening?" she demanded.

Fire Lord Izumi cleared her throat. "Before you came back from your vacation, the spirits here in Republic City had gone dark," she explained.

"Kind of like when Unalaq was around, there were Dark Spirits everywhere," Tonraq added.

"Nothing happened when Asami and I were in the Spirit World," Korra insisted, a little too harshly. She stepped out of her father's grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Which means whoever is behind this must have known you were gone," Suyin suggested.

"More and more Dark Spirits are appearing in Republic City every day," Tenzin said.

Korra looked at him in shock, "how long has this been going on?"

"About a week before you came back."

"So you need my help in getting rid of them," Korra said slowly. She sighed deeply before nodding once. She flashed a small half-smile. "I'll get right on it." She bowed quickly before turning and speed walking out of the office. After walking down a few flights of stairs, she quickly turned a corner and entered an empty room. She walked right over to the giant French doors, flung them open and found herself on a balcony of the City Hall; looking out over Republic City and at the new Spirit World portal.

"Korra," Mako called out. He walked over to her with Prince Wu marching up behind him.

"Hey Mako," Korra smiled. "I thought you were out working for Chief Beifong," she assumed with an air of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Prince Wu came into the city for some business with the Earth Kingdom so I came here with him to make sure nothing went wrong," Mako explained while pointing to the prince over his shoulder.

Prince Wu quickly brushed back his hair before racing forward and taking hold her by the hand. "Hello, Avatar Korra," he said before kissing the back of her hand. Korra frowned and quickly pulled her hand back.

"Just Korra, please."

Mako peered closely at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Tenzin and everyone told me about the Dark Spirits that have been messing around Repulic City." Korra glared at him, "why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?"

Mako shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at Korra with a slight grimace. "It started around a week before you came back but then stopped a few days before you stepped back through the portal," he explained. "II thought it was over so there was no need in mentioning it, but I guess I made the wrong decision." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I wanted you to be relaxed when you got back."

Korra smiled softly before placing a hand on top of his. "Well, I see how sweet that was."

"Korra, have you met my new badgermole friend?" Prince Wu pushed in-between Mako and Korra and held up the badgermole in front of her face. She shivered slightly when it reached out and licked the tip of her nose. It was then she realized she could see right through it.

"It's a spirit," she exclaimed. "They usually stay near the Sprit Vines and the new portal; except for Bum-Ju at least."

"He loves my singing voice so much that I haven't been able to get rid of him," Prince Wu explained. "He's so cute," he said affectionately while holding the badger mole close.

"The spirit appeared once we stepped off the train near the Spirit Vines," Mako explained. "Prince Wu was singing about how great the trip was and it's been following him ever since." Korra nodded once before clutching her head once more. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a little dizzy spell in there a few moments ago." Korra took a step away from him and relaxed as the breeze picked up. She turned around and rested her arms on the railing lining the balcony. "I'm fine."

"How is everything, really?"

"Mako, what if I'm not meant to be the Avatar?" Korra asked quietly.

He looked at her with surprise. Prince Wu quietly excused himself and sang softly so the badgermole spirit would follow him. Mako walked over and leaned against the metal railing. "Of course you're meant to be the Avatar. You have powers that we don't have," he explained.

"They're just powers, Mako." She looked up at the night sky and saw a few batmonkey spirits glide by. They chirped happily as they flew around catching small moths to eat. Korra sighed before dropping her head. "Ever since I lost my connection with the past Avatar's, I don't feel like I deserve the title," she admitted.

"But you do."

"Mako, look around," she instructed. Mako followed her orders and winced slightly when he saw a few more Spirits exiting the new Spirit Portal that glowed in the distance. "I know I left the portals open so we and the spirits can live in balance and harmony, but there are Spirits here causing more destruction than I can handle."

He nodded once in agreement. Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying-" Korra breathed in deeply. Mako waited patiently as she bit her bottom lip and toyed with her arm bands. "I'm saying maybe after me, there shouldn't be another Avatar."

* * *

**AN: This chapter has been edited by ReinaCole and has been re-posted to reflect the changes.  
**


	3. Lightning: III - Broken Spirit

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**III. Broken Spirit**

Korra sat in the middle of her room at Air Temple Island, meditating; or at least trying to. Everything around her seemed to throw off her concentration. The creaking floorboards, the flying lemurs chattering outside of her window, the rustling of the leaves, and even Ikki knocking on her door every five minutes to ask numerous questions. Although Ikki does that everyday, so it didn't annoy Korra as much as it should have.

After a failed fifth attempt, Korra stormed out of the temple and made her way to a secluded spot on the island. She sat down on a stone and gazed out at the harbor. A boat had just left Republic City and was disappearing in the distance.

"Shouldn't you be meditating right about now?" Korra shrugged before sighing heavily. She didn't even turn to acknowledge Asami taking a seat next to her. She placed a briefcase down onto the ground to the side. She leaned over and brushed her shoulder against Korra's. "Want to talk about it?"

"You know how Tenzin wanted to talk to me today?" she asked, her gaze never shifting from looking out at the water. The sun was setting, causing the water to reflect a swirl of gold and pinks. Korra smiled softly at the beautiful sight before her. "Dark Spirits have been attacking Republic City for about a week. Apparently they seemed to stop a few days before we got back."

"That's odd," Asami commented. "We didn't see anything weird while we were in the Spirit World."

"That's what worries me," she admitted. "Everything seemed fine in the Spirit World. So why are they turning dark again? Vaatu hasn't regained all of his strength yet. I think I would have noticed."

Asami nodded but didn't say anything else. She reached behind and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, fluffing it up. Korra shifted her gaze from the setting sun over to Asami. She knew she was staring but couldn't help it. Those impossible to name green colored eyes, her ability to use makeup to enhance her features and not hide it, plus her constantly perfect hair made Asami look even more beautiful as the setting sun added a warm glow to her.

After fixing up her hair, Asami noticed Korra looking at her out of her peripheral. She smiled softly before turning to face her. "What?"

"You just look really nice," Korra muttered. She blinked and rapidly shook her head. "Why do you wear your hair in a ponytail now?"

"I thought you liked it."

"I do. "

"After you left and my company began to grow, I wanted people to take me seriously even though I was younger than them," Asami explained. "I didn't want them to think I was just some silly girl taking over her daddy's work. I felt that dressing more maturely would help. "

"Ah," Korra said.

"My mom also had this hairstyle," she whispered. "It's all that I had left of her aside from photos."

"How was it, going back to work?" Korra asked quietly.

Asami shrugged. "It was work. Varrick and I started to come up with some plans to help expand the city. President Raiko likes our idea of making the new Spirit Portal and the Spirit Wilds a landmark. Although, I don't think anyone would reject the idea since no one can control the spirit vines," she admitted.

Korra hummed a response.

"Zhu Li is working on designs to create new technology that will help restore balance in the Earth Kingdom. Bolin is kind of the head of that division. Since he's working with Opal and Su in Zaofu, and Republic City is in Earth Kingdom territory, we thought he'd be the best fit," Asami explained.

"He probably volunteered to spend more time with Opal." Korra smiled.

"That's probably true. They are cute together," Asami answered with a giggle. She then peered closely at Korra. "How are you doing? You had a headache earlier."

"Oh, I'm fine now." Korra shrugged. Her lips twitched as if she was going to say something else, but her eyes showed signs of hesitation. Asami waited patiently for Korra to make a final decision on whether or not she would say something. "Asami, do you think I'm doing a good job as the Avatar?" she asked. She had lowered her head so her hair covered her face.

"Yes, I think you are," Asami said. She moved and placed her hand over Korra's, which was resting on her knee. "You've essentially stopped four political uprisings in a little less than four years. I think you're amazing, you know that."

Korra moved her hand away. She got up to her feet and took a few steps away. She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in deeply. A gust of wind came up and blew her hair gently across her face. "You're putting too much pressure on me."

"I am?"

"Everyone is. People expect me to be as great as Aang, and Roku, and Kiyoshi, and all of the other Avatars before me." Korra noticed a rock on the ground. She kicked it into the air before earthbending it across the field and as far as she could towards the water. It skipped six times before submerging with a spelunk. "I can't contact them anymore."

"But you've been trying," Asami said reassuringly. "That's all we have asked of you."

"I've been trying ever since we left on our vacation," Korra admitted. "And yet, I still get nothing. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

"You did work on our vacation?" she demanded.

"I wouldn't consider it work and besides, I thought I would be able to do it since there's more spiritual energy there." Korra turned back around and faced Asami. "Thank you."

Asami looked at her in confusion. "For what?" she asked. "I didn't do anything."

"For calling me Korra and not Avatar Korra." Korra sat back down on the stone next to Asami. "And I hope you don't. Sometimes, like now, I don't want to be known as the Avatar." She looked up at the sky and watched as few spirits flew overhead. Baby bison flew after them, growling as they faltered after a few seconds. The adult bison were underneath them, pushing them higher when they would dip a little low. They were heading to the caves for the night. "Sometimes I wish the Avatar didn't exist."

Asami grabbed Korra by the shoulders and forced her to turn. Her green eyes were filled with worry, as they turned a darker shade of green. "You're scaring me, Korra. I thought everything was okay."

"Everything was fine until the Dark Spirits came," Korra said. She pulled Asami's hands off her shoulders before placing them into Asami's lap. "I just have a bad feeling. It's something I can't shake."

"Well you know we are all here for you," Asami said quietly. Korra nodded once. She leaned over and rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Thanks," she said again. "Maybe I just need a good night's sleep on a real bed."

"I know. I can't wait for it either." Asami reached up and brushed some of Korra's hair out of her face. "I can't wait for Pema's home cooked food."

"Did you enjoy the Spirit World?" Korra changed the subject.

"Yes, I did." Asami nodded. She looked out at the sunset over the water. "It was more beautiful than I could have imagined," she said sincerely.

"It isn't all beautiful," Korra warned. "There are some scary parts, scary people; scary places."

Asami looked down at the younger woman leaning against her. "There are some scary things here, too," she whispered. Korra snuggled deeper into the crook of Asami's shoulder. After a few more seconds she gently pushed Korra off of her shoulder before getting to her feet. "I'm going to…go and get ready for dinner," she whispered.

"I'll come too," Korra said while standing up. She brushed off the back seat of her pants and was about to whistle for Naga before Asami stepped forward and grasped her fingers.

"No, it's okay," Asami said quickly. She flashed Korra quick smile as she walked backwards toward the temple. "You just try meditating again. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

Korra gave a small wave before sitting down again. She pulled her legs in to sit in the butterfly position before pressing her fists together. The boat that had left the harbor was now on the horizon. Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes before trying to focus once more.

_"It's been awhile, Korra," Zaheer muttered. Korra opened her eyes. She was sitting in front of a tree next to the Fog of Lost Souls in the Spirit World. He was seated opposite of her, in the same position. His long hair flowered behind him. His hands and feet were chained. The chains ran along the ground and up into the air, fading into the distance._

_"Zaheer, why are you here?" Korra demanded._

_"Just because I'm chained up in jail doesn't mean my mind has to be locked up as well," he answered while opening his eyes. "Are you enjoying your vacation?"_

_"We just got here a few days ago. Have you been watching us?" Korra demanded. She got up, stormed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Have you been spying?"_

_"Not necessarily," he said calmly. "I heard you two a few feet away. I'm surprised you picked this place to try meditating." He nodded over towards the fog on their right. _

_Korra slowly let go of his clothes before backing up. She leaned up against the tree and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't want her to see-"_

_"You're been trying to connect with the past Avatars," he said knowingly._

_Korra glared over at him. "What was in that poison?"_

_"My freedom, but you still managed to defeat that." Zaheer smirked, "and yet, I still win. You can't find guidance and now you're doubting yourself even more."_

_"I'm not doubting myself," she shouted. The sky overhead changed from a light blue to a dark black. The wind picked up as the green grass turned purple. Korra gasped as she felt a cold hand on her leg. She looked down and noticed a black and purple pig-frog spirit looking up at her with yellow eyes. "Another Dark Spirit?"_

_"Ever since your vacation, you've been sneaking off to try and reconnect with your past have you not?" Zaheer continued. "It hasn't been working because it won't. Unalaq was able to destroy your link. Just because he wasn't able to kill you didn't mean he wasn't successful in destroying the Avatar line."_

_Korra blasted some flames at the Dark Spirit. It hissed before running away in the direction of the new Spirit Portal. She had started to chase after it but paused when she heard Zaheer chuckling. "Raava reconnected with me. Everything is fine," she said._

_"Are you sure?" he asked. "During your fight with Kuvira it was more like you were spiritbending like your Uncle taught you, not really going into the Avatar State." _

_"You must really underestimate my abilities. I was able to go back into the Avatar State. I didn't need to use his method. I don't want to follow his path," she muttered. "Wait." Korra tapped her chin in thought. "These Dark Spirits are my fault?" The sky instantly brightened to a light blue once more. The wind had died down and the grass returned to its bright green color._

_"Everything spiritual in the Spirit World is your fault since you're the Avatar," Zaheer explained._

_"Sometimes I don't want to be," she admitted quietly. "When things are going well, people call me Korra. When things aren't, they blame the Avatar. Sometimes I just want to be Korra."_

_"Don't worry; there won't be another Avatar after you so no one else will have to share the burden." Korra gasped and looked hard into Zaheer's eyes. He easily held her gaze as she processed the information. _

_"Unalaq may have broken the cycle but I was able to get it back. It is just different now."_

_"Once my plan is fully realized there won't be another Avatar after you. The world will go back to how it was before Avatar Wan gained the title. Vaatu will come to power once more and Raava will fight to keep him under control but it won't help. In the meantime, my second in command, she will rise and finish my work."_

_"She?" Korra repeated._

_"Someone close to me who was a very good ally," Zaheer said with a wicked smile. "The Red Lotus isn't over. It will rise again and you will finally be destroyed. The world will finally be in balance with the Avatar gone."_

_"Korra," Asami called out. "Where you able to find some firewood?" _

_"Talk to you soon, Avatar Korra," Zaheer said before disappearing. _

Korra snapped her eyes open. She looked out over the water and noticed the sun was still setting. She then looked at the boat on the water and found that it was still at the edge of the horizon. She never went into the Spirit World, she had a recollection. She groaned before leaning back onto the cool stone.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled.

* * *

Ryu was sitting in front of the spinning gates watching as the wind blew them a bit. The metal at the base of the gates emitted a loud screech as they were slightly moved.

"I'm bored," he mumbled. A second later he groaned and rubbed his temples as he felt throbbing pain move from one side to the other.

"Hey Ryu, want to practice with me?" Kai asked while thumping him on the back. He airbent the gates to start turning rapidly, then turned to face the older teen. He paused when he noticed his dark eyes were glowing a light blue. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Korra?" he asked.

"Over on the other side of the island trying to meditate," Kai said. He airbent the gates again so they would move faster. "Now come on. Let's see how can move through the gates the fastest."

"That's too far," Ryu mumbled while sitting back down. "I'm not walking that far."

"No one said you had to," Kai said slowly. "Let's practice."

"Whatever," he mumbled. Kai shrugged and airbent the gates again. Ryu held his hands up to cover his face at the cloud of dust rushing towards him. When the breeze died down, he plucked his glasses off of his nose before wiping them off. Kai looked at him closely. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kai muttered as he watched the smallest bit of Ryu's eyes turning back to brown. "Nothing at all, I'm just seeing things."

* * *

Ming-Hua groaned as she pulled the water tendril out of her forehead. "Why did I waste my time with that idiot?" she hissed. She groaned again as she felt her energy slowly deplete. Her eyelids felt heavier with every blink. She forced a tendril up to her mouth and dripped some water off of it to be able to quench her thirst.

She forced herself to keep her eyes open. She sat up a bit straighter against the rocks. "I think I need someone more…influential," she muttered.

She took a deep breath before bending her water tendril towards her forehead. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and touched the limb to her forehead. While grunting in pain, she slowly bent the water straight through her damp forehead.

Millions of lights flashed through her subconscious. She whimpered and twitched as she bent the tendril to go deeper and deeper. The further she went, the number of lights started to fade. The corners of her lips twitched up when she spotted a bright light.

* * *

Four-year-old Roahn whimpered as he looked at every dark corner in his room. The breeze blew hard outside and slammed the shutters up against his window. He jumped with every bang. A low growl emitted from right beside his ear. He then felt something cold move down the side of his cheek. He whimpered again as he heard movement from beside him rush over to the corner of his room. The lamp that was sitting there was suddenly knocked over to the ground.

"Mommy!" Rohan shouted. He tugged his blanket up over his head and curled into a tight ball. His bedroom door quickly slid open and then closed again. He jumped once more when he felt a hand on his back.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Pema asked.

Rohan poked his head out from the covers. He pointed over to the corner of his room with a shaking hand. "Something was over there."

"Was it a Dark Spirit?"

"I don't know." His eyes filled up with tears. "I can't see them. I'm not Jinni."

"It's okay, honey. I'm here." Pema pulled the blankets off of her son. She pulled him into her arms before slipping into his bed and pulling the covers up over them. "Calm down."

"I'm scared."

"I know." Pema kissed his forehead while rubbing his back. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep," she said quietly. Over the next few minutes, Rohan's shaking slowed down. Pema could feel his heartbeat return to its normal pace as well. Pretty soon, Rohan had his head buried in his mother's chest and was sleeping soundly.

Pema continued to lie next to her son and watched him as he dozed. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead once more. As she moved to slide out of the bed, she gasped loudly in pain. Her temples throbbed and the space between her eyebrows felt inflamed. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she grabbed her head.

After a few seconds the pain had passed. When Pema opened her eyes again they began to glow a light blue.

* * *

**AN: This chapter has been edited by ReinaCole and has been re-posted to reflect the changes. That being said, I apologize if there was any confusion during the highlighted section. Aside from continuity errors on my part, it was supposed to be implied that Korra was having a flashback, not actually meditating into the Spirit World. ReinaCole had brought it to my attention when she was confused that I had Asami go and say she would tell Korra when dinner was ready to having her appear again and ask if she had found enough firewood. I hope these changes makes things easier to read.  
**


	4. Lightning: IV-Lightningbolt Enter Raiden

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**IV. Lightningbolt; Enter Raiden**

"Dad."

Tenzin mumbled.

"Dad!"

He groaned as he felt on breath seeping down his neck. He pulled the covers up higher before relaxing again in the softness of his bed.

_"Daddy!"_

"What?" he roared while sitting up.

"Where's mommy?" Rohan asked quietly. Tenzin looked over to his right and found Pema's space on the bed empty. "She was with me last night." He tightened his grip around his stuffed water monkey. His eyes welled up with tears before he buried his face the stuffed animal's fur.

"It's okay, Rohan." Tenzin pulled his youngest son into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

* * *

Korra tiptoed across the wooden floorboards of the temple as she passed Bolin's and Mako's room. She held her breath as she placed her ear on the door and listened for sounds. Bolin's snoring was often interrupted by Mako's nose whistling. She smiled to herself before punching a fist in the air. She started to rush away from the door and turned a corner. She gasped loudly as she almost ran into Pema.

Korra placed a hand over her heart and breathed deeply. "Oh, hey, Pema, you scared me," she said. She tried to hide her glider behind her back. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What brings you here?"

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"I got a break from some meetings so I'm going to go into town for some breakfast," Korra said quickly. She heard movement from Bolin and Mako's room. "By myself. With no one else," she said loudly.

Pema titled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Don't I usually make you breakfast?"

Korra nodded and smiled sheepishly. "No offense, Pema, but after going to the Spirit World, I need something more than vegetarian food." She moved to take a step around her. "I'll be back later."

Pema grabbed Korra by her upper arm. The Avatar winced at her strong grip. "Let me make you something," she insisted.

"Its fine," Korra said slowly while looking down at Pema's hand. It started to shake as her nails started to dig in with each passing second. Korra then looked up and frowned. Pema's eyes flashed a light blue.

"Let me." Korra quickly pulled her arm out of the mother's grip. She stuck her hand out and bent some air in between them causing Korra to be pushed back a few feet. Pema was thrown back into the wall. She grunted as she fell to the ground. Korra dropped her glider and knelt down by Pema's side, helping her to her feet.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked as he rushed up. Rohan was perched on his shoulders, holding onto him by his ear with one hand. With the other hand he held on tightly to his stuffed watermonkey.

"She was acting very strangely," Korra admitted. "It was an accident."

"Ow, my head," Pema moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes as she was helped to her feet. Korra stared, waiting for them to turn blue again, but they remained her usual brown.

"Let's get some ice on that," Tenzin said gently. Rohan waved to Korra as they started down the hallway.

"Tenzin," Korra started. He paused and turned to look at her. She bit her lip before dropping her gaze. "Nevermind."

* * *

Asami muttered to herself as she looked at the designs and schematics in front of her. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Varrick tapped his fingers on the desk. She felt her annoyance reach a new height every time a nail clicked against the wood. "Okay," she said finally. "What if we made more hummingbird suits?"

"Great idea, Asami," Varrick said happily. "Now, where will we get all of that metal?" he asked. "That is the important question."

"From the scrap yard like we usually do?"

"There isn't much left," he pointed at her with a pencil. She quickly ducked her head as it flew out of his hand and smacked the window behind her. She glared at him but missed it by starting to mess with a small statue she had sitting on her desk. "Not after Kuvira used it to create some mecca suits."

Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I thought she used the metal from Zaoufu to make the mecca suits after she took control of it," she said. "It would make sense as to why they are rebuilding, and the members of Zaoufu couldn't metal bend it themselves so it all had to be made out of platinum since they were the safest city in the Earth Kingdom."

Varrick looked up at her and stared. "That too," he concluded.

She huffed so hard that a few pieces of paper on her desk skirted across the surface. "So, if you knew this plan wouldn't work, why did you let me sit here for twenty minutes trying to come up with something?" she demanded.

"Because I can't do all the work. We're partners." Varrick looked at her with annoyance. "It should be split fifty-fifty."

"Shouldn't it be more like sixty-forty since you have Zhu Li as your assistant and I have…no one?"

"Zhu-Li and I are married now, so we are a unit," Varrick said while puffing out his chest. Zhu Li's cheeks flushed a light pink as she poured him and Asami a small cup of tea. Asami half smiled in thanks before taking a sip. "I come up with all of my brilliant ideas and she makes me sandwiches and tea."

Asami wanted to send him another glare, but she knew it would have been futile. As it is, she was too tired from pulling an all-nighter, working on a good proposal to present to President Raiko to help rebuild the city. This would also help completely turn around the reputation of Future Industries as well as her status as the CEO. Although she was able to gain some respect in the roadway renovations a few months prior, her father's ties with Amon and the equalists put a big blemish on the name of the company.

Before she could say anything else she heard a light tapping from behind her. Asami frowned and rolled herself in her chair over to the windows. She pulled up the blinds but didn't see anything. Once the tapping sound repeated, she pulled herself up out of her chair, and began to tug on the strings of the blinds, going down the row. She jumped back in shock when she saw Korra starring back at her.

"Korra?" Asami looked out the window and saw the Avatar holding onto the windowsill with ease. The blue-eyed woman smiled brightly when she caught her attention. Asami turned back to Varrick and held up a finger. "Just a second."

Asami quickly opened the window and stuck her head out. "How are you able to hold yourself up?" she asked. She leaned back in to make room as Korra quickly crawled in. She tossed her glider to the floor before brushing off her clothes.

"With these babies right here." Korra flexed her arm muscles before kissing each of her biceps.

"On the twenty-second floor?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe my bending was helpful as well." Korra shrugged.

Asami sighed deeply as she closed the window. "Why can't you come through the front doors and up the elevator like everyone else?" she asked.

"Because, I'm not like everyone else."

"That's true." Asami agreed. "We were just finishing up. You can wait on the couch if you'd like."

Korra hummed a response before walking over to the couch. Asami rolled her eyes as the Avatar jumped over the back and landed with a plop on the other side. She turned and shot Varrick and Zhu Li and apologetic look. "I think we're very close, but this plan needs something else. I want to make sure it's the best for the upcoming board meeting."

"Zhu Li will sleep on it and come up with something," Varrick said while getting up out of his seat. He grabbed a few of the blue prints before tucking them into art tubes. "Let's keep in touch. Here's my personal radio so we can be in constant contact."

Asami starred at the item in her hand. "Great idea," she said with a forced smile.

"Are you serious?" Korra scoffed. She was resting her knees on the couch cushions was leaning against the back, looking at the two of them with an amused and horrified look.

"Korra, be quiet," Asami ordered lightly. She helped Varrick clear off her desk. She went to hand him the pieces of paper but he pushed her in Zhu Li's direction. Asami looked over at the wife-assistant with an apologetic look.

"It doesn't work," Zhu Li muttered. Asami could see that the corner of her lips twitching. "I'll contact you with new developments."

"Thank you, Zhu Li," Asami said graciously. "Have a nice day."

"It looks like you have been busy since last night," Korra commented as she took over Asami's desk looking at a few letters of correspondence. Asami looked from the couch and then back to the desk, nodding her head once. As the Avatar, and now a master, well almost master, of airbending, she put the light on her feet technique to good use.

"I apologize for having to leave Pema's dinner early." Asami leaned over the arm of the couch and sprawled out on the cushions. She placed her hands behind her head and relaxed into the soft seat. "We really want to be the ones who get their proposal accepted by President Raiko," she yawned.

"It's okay, I understand," Korra said with a shrug. She brushed her bangs out of her face and blushed lightly. "I just missed you," she admitted.

Asami cracked an eye open and found Korra standing over her behind the couch with a sofr smile. "We were only apart for one night," she said slowly. She then noticed the sadness that started to cloud over in Korra's deep blue eyes. "But, I missed you too," she quickly added. Korra brightened, and made a soft shriek of excitement, before slapping herself on the forehead. Asami fought the urge to laugh as she watched the Avatar mentally scolding herself. "I don't think it's dumb that you are now showing your true emotions more often."

"It still feels kind of weird," Korra muttered. "I'm not used to it yet."

"I think it's cute," Asami said reassuringly. She sat up on the couch, her legs still dangling on the arm rest, and started to straighten her clothing, before moving to clean up the room. Korra watched as the raven-haired woman scurried around the room, straightening up items or putting books back in their proper places. "So, what brings you by?"

"I was thinking we could go and get some breakfast," Korra said. She peered at the spine of a book, _Documents from the Hundred Year War, _before making a face of disgust.

"Don't you have meetings?" Asami asked.

"I get a two hour break. Aren't I lucky?" she questioned with sarcasm.

"At least it's something. If it's not one thing it's another, not that I'm complaining." Asami explained. As she made another trip to the bookshelf, she balanced a small stack of books in one arm and reached up to place them on the shelf with the other. One book fell off the stack. Before she could move, Korra was instantly at her side picking it up. "I like what I do, even if I have to work twice as hard as Hiroshi's daughter." Korra smiled softly and reached up to place the book back in its slot on the shelf. After a quick second she realized she was a tad too short to reach it. Asami smiled before reaching up, and using the tips of her fingers to push the book in. "Anyway, I thought we weren't allowed to date," she said coyly.

"Says who?" Korra demanded.

"Bolin."

"You're actually going to listen to Bolin?" she asked with amusement.

"No." Asami looked around the room to make sure things were back in their proper place before turning and leaning up against her desk. "Don't you feel bad for sneaking around?"

"We've only been back for about a day. I wouldn't call it sneaking around." Korra tapped in her chin in thought. "Well," she started.

"What?

"I did tiptoe past their room this morning to come here and check up on you," she admitted. Asami regarded her with an amused look. "If Bolin had woken up he'd want to come along and I just wanted it to be the two of us."

"That's a good point. Breakfast sounds good," Asami said while brushing some of her bangs out of her face. "I should be ready in a few minutes. Let me just check if I have any calls." She picked up the phone receiver and pressed a few buttons. She then held it between her shoulder and ear and tapped her fingers on her thigh as she waited.

Korra took a seat next to Asami on the desk. Asami looked down at her water tribe boots on the desk top and then back up at Korra. She snapped her fingers and then pointed to the ground. Korra rolled her eyes and moved to dangle her feet of the side of her desk. "While I have you here, has anything out of the ordinary happened?" Korra asked.

"At Future Industries?" Asami furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. "Not unless you count Varrick using the kitchen to create a giant steam room. Why?"

"The Dark Spirits seem to have been localized in the city near the Spirit Vines so I was making sure they haven't been bothering you," she explained.

"Nope, nothing has happened here," Asami said with a shrug. "You would have known by now. Or, at least Chief Beifong would have acted upon it. Things have been quiet here."

"Good." Korra nodded. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," she said quietly. She then started to toy with the fur edge of her brown pelt in order to keep her head down and not have Asami see her getting flustered. "So, where would you like to eat?"

"Any place that has potato waffles," Asami said she she hung up the phone.

"Then how about, Rumi's?" Korra suggested.

"Sounds great."

"Okay, let's go." Korra hopped off of the desk. She grabbed her glider and turned towards the window. Asami quickly grabbed her by the elbow.

"We're taking the stairs," she ordered.

"Party pooper."

Asami and Korra left the office and headed for the elevator. Once the doors opened up, Asami pressed the button to send them to the ground floor. She tapped her foot to the beat of the light music playing from the speakers. She turned and found Korra frowning, looking at some marks on her arm. "Is something else bothering you?" she asked.

Korra jumped. She rubbed her arm once before smiling. "No." Asami noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes, but she bit her lip and stayed quiet.

* * *

Ming-Hua grumbled as she pulled the water tendril out of her forehead. She picked up a rock and tossed it across the room with a loud grunt. The rock slammed against the wall and tumbled to the ground. She shook with anger, and let out a yell.

The wall that the rock had hit started to crumble. Ming-Hua watched in surprise as a rock slide started. She winced as the loud sound echoed off of the walls and the water's surface. She covered her eyes and coughed as dust rose up. Once it settled, she gasped in shock as a hole opened up in the wall.

Ming-Hua used her water tendrils to drag herself around the cave. Every few seconds she would start to twitch uncontrollably. A soft hum filled the air. As she got closer to the hole, she peered inside and noticed a small light at the end. The humming seemed to be louder in the crevice.

"Could it be?" Ming-Hua walked into the new crevice. She grunted lightly as she felt the rough rock cut into waist and legs. After forcing herself to slide between the rocks, she felt the walls start to open up.

After passing through a small opening, Ming-Hua found herself in a giant rounded room. The crystals in the room plus the small cracks in the walls caused the room to glow a light green. She followed the small path over a pool of water, as she stepped into the room and walked up to the ledge. She peered over it and her eyes widened in surprise.

"So this is why those air acolytes came here," she mumbled. "To make sure no one found you."

Over the ledge, in the middle of the room was a giant wooden jail cell. In the center was a man in his mid-twenties. His dark red hair was sticking up in many directions. He was seated on the floor of the jail cell, his legs and arms crossed. On each hand, his pointer and middle fingers were sticking out.

Ming-hua gasped as she heard a loud crackling sound. She looked up and saw a massive wave of lightning shoot through the room. She pressed herself against the cave wall and watched as the lightning was directed straight to his fingers.

The man opened his eyes and the red iris started to show yellow cracks, mimicking the shape of lightning. After a few more moments the electricity disappeared and his body started to glow a light gold. His red hair crackled with the lightning.

Ming-Hua then felt a shift in her body. Her random twitching immediately ceased. She sighed happily as she felt her limps relax. She cocked her head to the side as she peered at him closely. The man lifted his head and smirked. She walked closer to the jail cell but stopped a few paces in front of it.

"Ming-Hua, it is nice to finally meet you," he said while slowly getting to his feet. "Zaheer told me a lot about you." He walked over to the wall of his jail cell and rested his arms against the grates.

"Zaheer had mentioned a lightning bender within the Red Lotus, but I didn't really believe the reports. I see your powers are impeccable." Ming-Hua walked up and regarded him. His upper body was bare of clothing but bore many tattoos and lichtenberg figures. "I could use you," she hissed.

"Anytime you're ready," he grunted. "I'm surprised that Zaheer isn't leading the charge."

"He's a little tied up at the moment." Ming-Hua quickly turned the end of one of her water tendrils to ice. She then slashed at the wood around the padlock. After a moment, a lattice pattern appeared in the wood. She kicked at the markings and the padlock popped through the other side of the jail cell and landed at the man's feet. "I could use your help, as long as you don't touch me," she ordered as he opened the door.

The man crouched low as he stepped through the threshold. Ming-Hua had to tilt her head back pretty far to look up at him as he reached his full height. He ran a hand through his hair before pointing to the ground with his finger. She gasped and flinched as a small bolt of lightning struck the ground.

"I never turn down a lady who asks nicely," he said with a teasing tone.

"What is your name?"

"Raiden."

"Raiden, how do you hold onto a charge so long?" she asked.

"It keeps things interesting." Raiden crossed his arms over his chest. Ming-Hua ignored the way his pictorials tightened. "I let it out in various ways. Would you like to see?" he asked, his voice become rough.

"No." Ming-Hua rolled her eyes. "Are you afraid of water?"

"Just because fire and water don't mix doesn't mean I don't like to dabble in it a little bit," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good. I could use someone like you." Raiden half smiled. She fought the urge to shoot a water tendril down his throat. "I need you to take out some airbenders for me."

* * *

**AN: So, while coming up with the plan for this story I have decided how I'm going to have it pan out. There will be a total of four arcs. I want this to be a very long story and I'm sure with what I have planned it will end up that way. I hope you all are excited. I have know the exact number of chapters I'm going to have for this story and I'm debating on whether or not I should tell you all what it is. :) In the mean time, I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. :)**

**Also, if you like reading Last Airbender/Legend of Korra headcanons, small essays of things people notice in Last Airbender/Legend of Korra episodes, or why I think Korrasami kind of felt rushed, please head on over to my tumblr (knocking-down-hesitation dot tumblr dot com) and then click the Avatar/Legend of Korra link on the left. :)**


	5. Lightning: V - Aftershocks

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**V. Aftershocks**

Bolin took a deep breath before sighing heavily. He stooped down and picked up a rock before tossing it high in the air. He widened his stance before slamming a foot to the ground. A slab of rock popped up, and the smaller rock bounced off of it. He then started to stomp his foot over and over again, following where the rock would bounce to keep it off of the ground.

"Bolin, you have a call on the radio," Suyin called out. He stopped earthbending the ground before walking up the stairs towards the main building. "I transferred the call to your room," she explained.

"Thank you, Su," Bolin said with a small bow. She fell into line with him as the two made their way to his room. "Who is it?"

"I'm going to leave that as a surprise. So, I was thinking we could start up some metal bending training," she suggested, breaking the silence.

"You and I both know I can't metal bend," Bolin answered quietly. "I just can't do it."

"It just takes practice. You will get it," she reassured him.

He made a small noise in response. "Have you heard back from anywhere?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet." The two stopped outside of his bedroom door. Su placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry Bolin, I will find a place for you to work soon. In the meantime, try not to be too caught up in your head." She squeezed his shoulder before nodding towards his bedroom door. She then started to head down the hallway.

Bolin slipped into is room and walked over to the radio that was sitting at this desk. He pressed the flashing red button, before picking up the ear piece.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bolin," Asami greeted. Bolin gasped loudly. Her laugh floated over the ear piece as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up onto the table.

"Asami, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. Things are looking up for Republic City." Bolin heard a few muffled voices in the background and then a light beeping sound. He deduced that Asami was in one of the offices at the foundry of her company. "Varrick and I are working on a proposal to present to President Raiko soon."

"Sounds great."

"We are hoping to team up with Zaofu because they have connections to some of the best metals in the world," she explained. "After Kuvira harvested a lot of her mecca army, we are in heavy need for some."

"Would you like for me to talk to Su for the two of you?" Bolin aked.

Asami paused. "I think it would be better if I do it myself, since everything will be through my company."

"Okay," he agreed. "but if you need me to, I would talk to her," he reminded her. A loud alarm started to blare through the phone. He pulled the receiver away from his ear. On Asami's end, her heard shouting and a exasperated sigh, before the sounds were a bit muffled. "What's that sound?"

"Varrick was attempting to force a pipe into a too small of a hole," Asami explained dryly. "Something happened with a blow torch and now the fire alarms are going off."

"Shouldn't you be exiting the building?" Bolin asked.

"I have a waterbending team on hand."

"How is it working with him?"

"When he became a temporary partner for the company to save me from going bankrupt, I thought it would be temporary," she said slowly, as if she were picking her words carefully. "According to him, temporary means years and years."

"I'm sure it's not too bad."

"You are the only one who could connect with him," Asami reminded him. "I feel like I lose a few IQ points every time I talk to him. He's just so frustrating. I don't know how Zhu-Li can handle it."

"You just have to make him think your ideas were his all along," Bolin suggested."Then he will be supportive with every decision you make."

Bolin frowned as it became silent on Asami's end of the phone. Before he could say anything she let out a soft chuckle."This is why you're my favorite assistant."

He felt a genuine smile appear on his face. He let her compliment settle in for a few moments before answering, "Thanks, Asami. That means a lot."

"So, how are things in Zaofu?" she questioned.

Bolin noticed a picture frame out of his peripheral. He reached over and picked up the photo, smiling softly. It was a portrait of Team Avatar after Korra and Asami had returned from their vacation and before they all went on their separate ways for a few weeks. It was a portrait long overdue. Bolin had

Mako was in the forefront, his hair disheveled in his old style, but he was wearing his detective uniform. He smiled brightly and had his arms up and out to the sides, which Korra and Asami filled the space. Asami had pulled her hair down out of her "business ponytail". Both of them were smiling brightly. Bolin stood behind Mako's right shoulder and placed his head in between Korra's and Mako's, with a wide grin. His hair was back to his signature look as well.

"Things are going great," Bolin said slowly. He cleared his throat before puffing up his chest. "Yeah, I mean, I've been working with the Metal Guards, helping them regain order and creating true partnerships with the surrounding cities in the Earth Kingdom that Kuvira forced into submission."

"How are things really going, Bolin?" Asami pressed. His chest deflated and his smile was instantly wiped from his face.

"I don't know what to do, Asami," he admitted. "Everyone has something going on in their lives. I basically just followed Opal out here. I can't metalbend so I can't help with acquiring new metal for the cities protective domes. I don't know seismic sense so it's not like I can join the Metal Guard, which by the way you would need to know how to metalbend for that. Speaking of which, I still can't metalbend. What difference would I make in the world?

"You joined Kuvira's army because you thought you'd be helping people," she gently reminded him.

"And I guess that shows how gullible I can be," he muttered.

"No, Bolin," she insisted, "it shows that you have such a big heart and will do anything to help someone else. Isn't that why you also helped train the new Fire Ferrets?"

"I didn't want my old team's reputation to go to the wayside so quickly," he said with a shrug. Bolin placed the picture back on the table. He dropped his feet to the floor before leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "Asami, you have your company, Mako has his detective work and working alongside Prince Wu, Opal is continuing her airbending training as well as aiding those around the nations, and Korra has…well, everyone. Okay, so the Avatar isn't that good of an example, but you get what I'm saying. I need to find something. I need to find my niche."

"You know, the rest of us have had this stuff just fall onto our laps. You actually get a choice."

"Mako chose to become a detective," he said.

"Yeah, but that comes from his drive to protect innocent people and continuing to help take care of you," Asami explained. "That's all he's been doing since you two were forced to be on your own after your parent's deaths. He shouldn't have had to take on the role to make sure you were fed, and clothed, and safe."

"Still, it just feels like Team Avatar is always being split up," Bolin admitted. "You all are being pulled in many directions. I just feel like an extra member sometimes."

"If anyone is the 'extra' in our group, it would be me." Asami whispered something to someone on her end of the line. "I'm not a bender," she pointed out when she returned.

"Yes, but your technology and innovation has gotten us out of plenty of scrapes."

"Every person in a group has a role and your role is the one who keeps us all together." Bolin pursed her lips and started to trace the outline of the picture frame. "Quite frankly, you try harder than the rest of us. You always find the light in any dark time, even if your jokes are ill timed every once in a while."

Bolin couldn't help but smile. He slipped the group photo out of the frame and looked at a photo of him and Asami during a press event for _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South _mover premiere in the Fire Nation a few days after Harmonic Convergence. She was dressed in a black gown with red accents while he was dressed in traditional Earth Kingdom clothing. She had eagerly agreed to accompany him to the premiere after Korra and Mako had to decline because of work duties. It was easily one of the best nights of his life. The two enjoyed the mover and later that night watched some smaller pro-bending matches in the nation before traveling back to Republic City, since Asami had to work the next day.

Bolin then peered at the group picture once more and took note of Asami's bright smile. He remembered that day. Korra and Mako weren't really interested in the idea of taking a group photo. Bolin had suggested it during a brief outing in Republic City before Mako and Bolin had to travel out of the city. Asami had noticed how excited Bolin was and instantly jumped on board with the idea, convincing the other two to join in.

"Thanks, Asami. You really know how to make me feel better," he said sincerely. Bolin then took note of the time on a nearby clock. He slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, I have to go or I'll be late to meeting up with Opal," he said.

"How is that going?" Asami asked.

"Great. If my last relationship is anything to go off of, then I would say just her talking to me is a success."

"Well you are always great at making grand gestures," she admitted. "Women like that kind of thing. If Opal didn't take you back after you helped her save her family, then I would have dated you myself," she joked. Bolin laughed. "I have to go myself. I need to make sure my company will continue to see the light of day tomorrow." The alarms in the background were shut off. "I think Varrick just said something about a new idea. Keep in touch, okay?"

"I will," Bolin agreed. "Bye Asami. Tell everyone I say hi."

"Of course."

Bolin hummed happily to himself as he slipped the group photo back on into the picture frame on top of the phone of himself and Asami. He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror, before exiting his room and rushing out towards the foyer of the main building. He paused and snatched a bouquet of flowers off of a nearby display before rushing outside.

Opal wasn't waiting for him in their agreed spot so he took a seat on the stairs. He looked at the flowers in his hands, before gingerly placing them next to him. A few members of the Metal Clan gave him a swift salute as they marched pass. He saluted them back before slowly lowering his hand. He sighed once more before kicking a pebble off of the stairs.

"Hey, Bolin," Opal called out. She looked over her shoulder before running up to him. She bet down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, for being late. I had to sneak out of that meeting with my family. I didn't want Wing and Wei to follow me and start making their comments."

"It's okay, Opal, I was a little late myself," Bolin explained. He handed her the bouquet of flowers before getting to his feet. He smiled brightly before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek in return. "I just got off a call with Asami."

"How is she?"

"She's doing great." Bolin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Working on a new plan to help Republic City like usual."

"It must be a daunting task to have to rebuild again, but if anyone can do it, she can."

"She sure can."

"Are you ready to go?" Opal questioned. "The mover is starting soon and I'd like to get out of here before my mom asks tons of embarrassing questions."

Bolin looked over at the Metal Clan members as they continued to march the grounds. The sunlight reflected off of their armor and right into Bolin's eyes. He blinked and turned his head away. "Yes, let's go."

A popping sound filled the air. Bolin quickly stopped in his tracks. He turned around on his heel and looked up at the sky,

"What's wrong?" Opal asked. She slipped her aroumd through his and leaned against his side. Bolin looked down at her and smiled softly before turning his attention back to the sky. A harsh wind picked up, causing his eyes to tear up. Opal squinted and ran her fingers through her hair to keep it pulled back out of her face.

A low rumble of thunder traveled overhead. Bolin tensed as he felt the hairs on his back starting to stand on end. The sky quickly turned a dark blue.

"Nothing, but I think a big storm is coming," he muttered while looking up at the dark sky. He and Opal jumped as a lightning bolt struck the peak of a nearby mountain. "It doesn't seem natural."

* * *

**AN:** **I got the idea for this chapter because I realized everyone in Team Avatar ended the show with something significant: Mako most likely continuing to be a detective and maybe working with Prince Wu some more, Korra enters a relationship with Asami and will continue her Avatar duties, Asami enters a relationship with Korra but will still be running her company, and Bolin officiated a wedding and gets a girlfriend in Opal. What else is there for him and what if he felt like he didn't compare to everyone else who has new things going on or plans for essentially the rest of their lives? And thus came this chapter, Aftershocks. **

**AN 2: If anyone is wondering where I got the inspiration for the group photo pose, you can find the picture here. It is emulated off of a cast photo of the Legend of Korra in entertainment weekly. Type in "Entertainment Weekly Legend of Korra" into Google and then click images. It should be the 6th photo.**


	6. Lightning: VI - Mindgames

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**VI. Mindgames**

Korra dropped her arms, causing the glowing water to splash back onto the ground. She smiled softly as a puppy-rabbit spirit hopped up to her and nuzzled her leg. "I bet you feel better now, don't you?" she bent down and scratched between its. The puppy-rabbit spirit parked happily before hopping away.

"You know," President Raiko started. Korra bit back a groan and forced herself to turn towards him, looking as calm as possible. "None of this would be happening if you didn't open that new spirit portal."

"It wasn't my intention," Korra answered slowly. "I stop Kuvira from being blasted by the ray gun the best way I knew how. I didn't know a new portal was going to open."

"It's not just the portal," he said gruffly. "The world was not meant to have both Spirits and Humans cohabitating.

"How would you know?" she shot back. Korra picked up her glider from the ground. She tightened her grip, hearing the wood cracking underneath her palm. "Are you the Avatar?"

"No, but before you came along the worlds were split."

Korra bit the inside of her cheek. "Avatar Wan-"

"It is my duty to take care of this city all of those who inhabit it," President Raiko said harshly. Korra glared. "Everything was going fine until you showed up three years ago."

President Raiko nodded at her once before turning on his heel. He walked over to a car and stood outside of the back door. A man climbed out of the car and walked around it to hold the door open for him. He slipped inside but put his hand on the door as the worker moved to close it. "For someone who is trying to bring balance to this world, you are sure making it a difficult task. Find a way to get these Dark Spirits back to the Spirit World. That's an order."

Korra sneered. "I don't have to-"

"As long as you live in my city, you do." President Raiko gave her one last harsh look before leaning back. The worker closed the door and tipped his hat in Korra's direction. She stuck her tongue out at him behind his back. The driver got back into the car before driving off.

"I can't wait until the next election," Korra muttered. She spun her staff around on her fingers. "You will be out so quickly. I guarantee it." She turned and looked at the golden Spirit Portal. A few Spirits emerged from the top and glided gently on the breeze. "How am I going to do this?"

"Korra!" a voice called out. She turned and felt her mood shift as Mako waved to her from across the street. She dodged a few cars, and sent the drivers a harsh look, before stepping up in front of Mako. "What are you doing?"

"I was just cleaning up some Dark Spirits," Korra answered with a sigh. "President Raiko decided to tell me how much he despised me. Again."

"That's rough," he said with an apologetic tone. Korra nodded. The two sat in silence, the only thing interrupting were the street vendors shouting at passersby and cars honking at each other.

"Anyway, I was headed to get some lunch with Asami," Korra brought up.

"Oh, right." Mako nodded. "Well, have a good time."

Korra opened her mouth to say something but stopped and winced as a sharp pain raced across her temples. She hissed and dropped her glider, clutching at her head. Mako was by her side in an instant. As the pain passed, she smiled softly at him and reassured him that she was fine. "Are you on break right now? You can come with us. We're just going across the street. She should already be there."

"I don't want to intrude," Mako said slowly.

"It's no problem," Korra said quickly. "Asami won't mind." She tilted her head in the direction of the restaurant, and widened her blue eyes a bit before pulling the corners of her lips down. Mako took note of the look on her face and couldn't help but smile. It was a look he saw often when they were dating, he had never been able to resist it.

"Alright, I'll come," he conceded. Korra brightened up and started to march into the street. Mako grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back as a car raced by. "We're going to walk around," he insisted.

Korra sighed heavily before following him. She twirled her glider around her fingers and hummed as they stopped at the end of the street. Mako pushed the traffic light button and took a step back. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine, all things considering," Korra said. She kicked her foot and pushed a rock into the street. "It just frustrates me that Raiko thinks I can be at his beckoned call but then gets mad at me for doing what he's asked if it doesn't turn out the way he wants it to." She crossed her arms over her chest, apologizing for accidentally hitting Mako in the head with her glider.

"I mean, with your Avatar worries," he said while rubbing the now raised bump. Korra made a noise of understanding. She sighed hard before running her fingers through her hair. She shifted her gaze to the ground.

"When I was out of commission, the airbenders took over my job," she reminded him. "I might not really be needed anymore."

"Why would you say that?"

"The only thing I've been doing since I got back from my vacation is go to meetings and wrangle up Dark Spirits," she explained. "I mean, it took destroying half the city for Kuvira to be stopped. What good did that do?" She pointed over to the section of Republic City by the Spirit Vines. Buildings were reported to be falling by the day. A porcupine spirit emerged in front of a car. The car owners swerved out of the way before colliding with a light post. The porcupine spirit tittered before disappearing.

"The old Korra would have probably done anything necessary to take Kuvira out before, but you have matured and learned that not everything is about violence," Mako said. He pointed to the green light before stepping into the crosswalk. Korra followed him.

"I wonder how she's doing," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked in confusion. "She's in jail where she deserves to be." Korra looked at his profile. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"That's not….never mind."

As they neared the restaurant, Korra spotted Asami sitting outside at one of the tables. She smiled and quickly ran over. Asami looked up from reading a magazine when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She smiled at Korra before standing up. Korra gave her a light hug and was about to lean up and kiss her on the cheek, but Asami gently put a hand on her arm and pushed her away before smiling over her shoulder.

"Hey Mako," Asami said cheerfully. "I didn't know you were coming." She returned her gaze back to Korra and raised an eyebrow. Korra smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Korra invited me. Is that okay?" he asked slowly. He noticed Asami's eyebrow and Korra's sudden discomfort. Asami bit the inside of her cheek before turning to Mako with a bright smile.

"It's no problem," she insisted. "This is a good time as any to catch up." She waved her hand to the seat in front of her. Mako sat down and unbuttoned the sleeves of his uniform to get a bit more comfortable.

"I'm sorry. It was a last minute idea," Korra said quietly as she slipped into her seat next to Asami. The seat across from her was empty. She sighed sadly when she took note of it. Korra jumped when she felt Asami's hand touch her's lightly underneath the table. She slipped her palm into Asami's and laced their fingers together. "It's too bad Bolin isn't here. This would be really fun."

"He sure does know how to lighten things up," Asami agreed. "I called him the other day. He seems to be doing well."

"I've been meaning to call him but I've been so busy," Mako explained. "Has he found a new job yet?"

"No, but Suyin is looking. I think he's getting a bit restless."

"That's what his girlfriend is for," Korra commented. She used her left hand to pick up a menu. She then started to leaf through it. She smiled when she felt Asami squeeze her palm. Korra slid her foot out and nudged Asami's ankle with it. She heard Asami laugh threw her nose, and forced herself not to look up.

She started to tune the two of them out as she looked at the menu. _Maybe I should go and visit Kuvira? She may be having a tough time in there. It wouldn't be good for her to be alone. And why was Mako so against the idea? Maybe it has to do with Bolin, but she didn't force him to join the army. He did it of his own free will, and that's how Bolin is. He tries to find the good in everyone and help those that he can._

"I think he just wants to do something to fix his siding with Kuvira," Mako grunted.

"It's not like he knew," Asami said gently.

"I just wish Bolin wouldn't jump into things so blindly," he ranted. "First it was acting in movers and now the thing with Kuvira" He groaned. "I can't keep watching over him to fix his mistakes."

"You don't have to, Mako," she said firmly. "Not anymore. He's an adult now, and not just your brother. It was the army, Mako. Maybe it was good for Bolin. We all have things we want to do or were born into. What does he have?"

"You're right," Mako agreed. "Sometimes, I just wish he knew how to stop these things so he could stay out of trouble."

_Avatar Korra, you are needed._

"What?" Korra asked. Mako and Asami looked at her in confusion.

"What, what?" Mako questioned.

"One of you just said that I was needed," Korra said while looking in between the two of them. "Needed for what?"

"We didn't say anything, Korra," Asami answered while looking at her with concern. She was about to reach out and place a hand on the darker girl's forehead but stopped herself. Korra moved her hand out of Asami's grasp.

"Yes, you did," she insisted. "Just now."

"No, we didn't." Mako shook his head.

"Mako and I were talking about Bolin." Asami bit her bottom lip before squinting her eyes. Korra forced herself to look away. Every so often, she couldn't help but look back at her, checking to see if she was still staring, which of course, she was. Korra picked up the menu again and pretended to read it. Asami plucked it from her fingers before placing it onto the table. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just ignore me," Korra said quickly. Another jolt of pain raced across her head. She forced herself not to make any subtle changes in her face. Mako titled his head to the side. "I'm just a little stressed out and I get these headaches."

"Since when?" Asami asked.

"Another headache?" Mako wondered.

"Another?" she looked in between Korra and Mako. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, nailing Korra with a look, who, in response, just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her water.

"She got it a few minutes ago when we were talking across the street," Mako explained. Korra glared and kicked him underneath the table. He winced but continued, "Come to think of it, you had one a few weeks ago when you had that meeting with Tenzin, and Lin, and everyone else."

"You did?" Asami asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," Korra said nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it."

"Maybe you should go to a healer." Asami leaned forward and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Asami, I'm fine." Korra reached up and put her hand on top of Asami's. "Really."

_The earthbender can't do much with metal around. He was quite shocked to find that out. Literally. _

"Korra!" Kai shouted. Asami, Mako, and Korra looked up into the sky. Kai landed his sky bison, Left, onto the sidewalk as best as he could. Like his name, Left veered to the left a bit and end up halfway on the sidewalk and halfway in the street. He slid off the bison's back and rushed up to the group.

"Hey Kai," Korra greeted him. She instantly took note of the worried look on his face. She pushed back her chair and climbed to her feet, Asami was at her side.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"It's Bolin," Korra whispered as Kai panted, "Something happened in Zaofu. We have to leave now."

"What?" Mako gasped.

"I'll get an airship ready, immediately," Asami said.

"I'll go alert Chief Beifong. She'll want to come with us." Mako ran back across the street and down the block towards the Police Station to contact Lin.

As Korra moved, Kai grabbed her by the arm as she turned to follow Asami. She looked down at him in confusion. He took a deep breath before announcing: "It's the Red Lotus."

Korra stiffened.

* * *

**AN:** **This story is getting a bit harder to write, but i love a challenge plus i love the overarching idea i have for this story. In this chapter I hint towards a Mako/Korra/Asami plot. I don't know if it came across too well. What do you all think? Let me know.  
**


	7. Lightning: VII - Electric Storm

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**VII. Electric Storm**

"What do you mean it doesn't feel like a natural storm?" Opal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Bolin answered with a shake of his head. "You're an air bender," he commented while turning his attention towards her. "Can't you feel the electricity in the air?"

"Yes, but this city is made out of metal," she answered while tugging on his arm. She pulled him up the stairs and into the main building. "You'd have to have burned off all of your nerve endings not to feel a storm coming," she added.

"Yeah, I never understood making a city entirely out of metal. You all are just asking for it," he added with a shrug. Opal frowned before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Metalbending is a well respect art that my grandmother pioneered," she seethed. "You even wanted to learn how to do it, remember?"

"I know!" Bolin answered. He pressed his palms together as if he were going to say a prayer. He smiled sheepishly at her annoyed expression. "That's not what I meant."

"Thank goodness you all are inside," Su panted while running up. She placed a hand on Opal's shoulder before looking out the glass windows. "This storm is more powerful than usual.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks this is weird."

"Then what is causing this huge storm?" Opal questioned.

Before Bolin could answer, the lights in the main building flickered for a few seconds before shutting off. Everything slowly became silent. The fans stopped moving and the air conditioners clunked off. The air was still as dark clouds rolled in over the city, causing the room to become darker.

"What's happening?" Opal whispered. The water in the fountain on the grounds of the main building started to bubble and boil. It shot into high into the air in a giant vortex before splitting into two spires, circling low along the ground before forming into two long arms.

"It's Ming-hua," Bolin gasped as he peered out the window. He threw open the doors before running outside, ducking to dodge a stray branch blown from a tree. He jumped into the air before landing and slamming his fists onto the ground, causing a huge wave of rock to come out of the ground and strike at Ming-Hua. She slammed her water tendrils into the ground, pushing herself up into the air and over top the rock wall. She then turned her right tendril into a giant block of ice before swinging it at him, hitting him in the abdomen. Bolin wheezed at the impact before falling over, rolling a few times before coming to stop.

Suyin rushed over to a nearby radio. She picked it up and put it to her ear before slamming it back into its holder, remembering that it was out of order with the electricity being out. She rushed over to a wall panel with numerous buttons before ripping it off of the wall. A loud siren filled the room.

"We have to help Bolin," Su shouted over the sound before pulling Opal and rushing outside. The moment they stepped outside the wind picked up. Su covered her daughter's body and hunched down low as a foliage whipped through the air.

"You will pay for what you did to Ghazaan," Ming-Hua shouted. She used her water extensions to grab Bolin by the ankles before slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Opal waved her arms in the air before performing a right jab. The wind cut through the water, splitting the tendril in half. Bolin crashed to the ground as Opal rushed over and helped him to his feet.

His right eye was swollen and started to turn black. His clothes were tattered and torn and his hair was a mess. He held onto his right arm, blood trickling from underneath his fingers.

"See, I knew you two were an item," Bolin half-smiled.

"Raiden, take them down," Ming-Hua shouted. A figure jumped down from a tall building. The moment his feet touched the ground, an electric current moved from the tips of his toes in to the ground. Bolin and Opal jumped at the slight shock.

"Kind of a bad choice to make a city out of metal," Raiden commented with a snicker. "It will make this battle a lot more shocking."

"And now I'm two for two," Bolin said while looking over at Su and Opal. Although his voice was full of 'I told you so', he looked worried. "This city just like a lightning rod," he explained.

"Which is why the way I like it."

"Who are you?" Suyin asked.

"She just told you who I am. Weren't you listening?" he snapped. Ming-Hua rolled her eyes before using one of her water tendrils to pick up a tree branch and whack him in the side. He grunted and looked over at her with a smirk, before focusing. "I'm Raiden, one of the members of the Red Lotus."

"I thought you were defunct with the capture of Zaheer," she growled.

"You think Zaheer was the only branch?" Raiden snickered. He then glared and pointed over at Bolin. His dark eyes flashed with mirth. "You're coming with use," he stated.

"To where?"

"Hell," he answered simply.

Opal created a giant gust of wind, picking up debris, foliage, and dirt from a nearby plot of ground. Ming-Hua and Raiden covered their eyes as they were pelted by the dust storm. Bolin and Su charged forward through the wind, before splitting off, Bolin heading towards Raiden and Su in Ming-Hua's direction.

Bolin dropped to the ground and performed a leg sweep, knocking Raiden's ankles into each other, sending him crashing to the ground. Bolin stomped his foot to the ground, forcing a piece of earth up behind Raiden's head. He grabbed the man by the hair, before recoiling as his hand was shocked. He grunted as Raiden punched him in the stomach.

Raiden got to his feet before grabbing Bolin by the collar of his shirt and throwing him back a few feet. Opal gasped as he slid to a stop in front of her. She dropped her arms and the whirlwind died down. Su used her metal cables to lock Ming-Hua around the waist and pulled her closer. She then dug her heel into the ground, causing rock to burry up under Ming-Hua's feet and locked her in place.

"Watch it," Raiden grumbled. He held pressed his hands together before moving them a few inches apart. Small electric currents flowed out of his fingertips into the space between his hands. A small orb of electricity formed before growing bigger and bigger. He then drew his arm back and threw the crackling orb over towards Suyin.

"Don't hit me," Ming-Hua shouted. Su jumped back out of the way, releasing the rock hold on Ming-Hua's feet. She threw herself to the ground as the ball of electricity flew by them. It struck a nearby light post before exploding.

Su pulled her hands into fists before sticking her arm out, getting ready to shoot out a metal cable. "Don't," Bolin shouted, grabbing her. "You could easily be electrocuted if he grabs it." She glared over at Raiden, who winked, before lowering her arm.

"Face it. Earth and air are weak against lightning," Raiden taunted. He did a few black flips before landing by Ming-Hua's side. He picked her up before placing her on a nearby patch of grass. She smiled wickedly before soaking the ground underneath their feet with her water limbs. With the flick of her head, the water turned to ice, freezing their feet in position.

"Oh, spirits, he's going to-" Suyin said before a loud explosion overhead drowned her out. The clouds above turned a shade of midnight black. Occasionally it would light up as an electric current passed through.

Raiden crossed his arms over his chest before hunching over. The tattoos on his skin started to glow a light red. His hair stuck straight up into the air as a few sparks of electricity crackled over his body. Ming-Hua took a few steps back as the sparks started to pop off in various directions. "Do it," she ordered.

The lightning bender let out a loud roar as he flung his arms out to the side. The tattoos on his body quickly went from red to white. His eyes changed to an electric blue. He lifted his arms over his head before extending his pointer and middle fingers on both hands and sticking them into the ground.

The middle of the dark clouds opened up and a giant bolt of lightning struck the ground. Suyin, Opal, and Bolin where instantly thrown off of their feet into the side of the main building. The screamed in agony before crashing back to the ground. Their clothes were filled with burn holes and their skin was scattered with branching redness and second degree burns.

"Now, I need the Avatar," Ming-Hua said. She took a deep breath before titling her head back, closing her eyes, and touching a water limb to her forehead. While grunting in pain, she slowly bent the water straight through. Raiden gagged before looking away.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," he muttered.

"What is she doing?" Suyin whispered. She gasped in pain as another wave of electric current shot up her body. She exhaled softly before slumping over to the ground.

"Avatar Korra, you are needed," she hissed.

"I think…she learned…a new type…of bending," Opal stammered.

"I…don't…think…she learned…it. She was held…in a prison…for a reason," Bolin answered faintly. He blinked rapidly as Raiden walked over to him. Trying to sit up, he fought against the burning pain in his lungs and his abdomen. Raiden simple slipped his foot underneath Bolin's side before pushing him over.

"The earthbender can't do much with metal around. He was quite shocked to find that out. Literally," she cackled.

Bolin groaned as his body twitched uncontrollably. He forced himself to roll onto his side before peering over at Opal. She was slumped on the ground gasping for air, her lips turning a light shade of blue. She whimpered in pain before sliding her hand on the ground, reaching in his direction. Bolin moved his hand out, their fingertips barely touching before he saw her eyes close. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the dark sky.

"Mako," he muttered.

His vision faded to black.

* * *

**AN: Whew, writing fight scenes are hard. However, this story will be full of them so the more practice I get, the better. In case you all didn't notice, I added the word "Lightning" to the chapter titles. Each arc in this story will have a specific title so that you all know when it moves from one arc to the other. This first one is lighting and will be based off of that idea, so Mako will become a more important character. That is partially the reason why I had Bolin say his name instead of Opal's or Korra's. I'm also trying to make Raiden somewhat more of a comedic villain to balance out Ming-Hua, and since all of the other villains in Legend of Korra are just that, villains. Do you all like his personality set that way or would you prefer something else?**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please let me know if anything is confusing, or if you like it, or what you think is going to happen. **


	8. Lightning: VIII - Aboard the Airship

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**VIII. Whispers aboard the Airship**

Korra sat in the corner of the airship by herself. She stared out the window, watching the ground fly quickly underneath them. Chief Lin Beifong was talking quietly with Asami up at the head of the ship.

"How did I hear her voice?" she muttered to herself. "How did I hear it inside of my head?"

"Are you okay, Korra?" Mako asked while taking a seat next to her. She smiled at him before nodding. He raised an eyebrow. "I know you're lying. What's up?"

"It's nothing," she muttered. Korra brushed her bangs out of her face before crossing her arms over her chest.

Mako leaned forward and rested his elbows onto his knees. He curled his fingers together and looked at her out of his peripherals. "A few weeks ago you were asking me if the Avatar Cycle should end after you. Something is bothering you," he insisted.

Korra sighed hard. She shifted in her seat so that her back was resting up against part of the airship. She propped up one of her feet on the bench they were sitting on and rested her forearm on top of it. "I just can't shake this feeling I have," she admitted.

"I'm sure Bolin, Opal, and Su are fine," Mako said softly.

"It's something else." She shook her head slowly. Korra leaned to the side, and looked past Mako to see that Lin and Asami were still talking quietly to one another. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Remember the day I told you about my doubts as the Avatar?" He nodded. "Well, I had a really bad headache. So bad, that I think I had a vision," muttered.

Mako's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He sat up, and draped one of his arms across the back rest of the bench. "What kind of vision?"

"Amon was there. He was bloodbending some spirits. Before I could stop him, he chi-blocked me, and tried to take my bending away." Her voice wavered a bit. She cleared her throat before shifting her gaze down to her hands. "He said, that if I can't regain my spiritual connection, then there was no need for me to be the Avatar."

"…You can't bloodbend spirits," he pointed out. "They're just that, spirits."

"You're right," she agreed slowly. She offered up a half-smile before punching him lightly in the arm. "Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

"No, you're genuinely concerned. It's understandable."

Korra bit her bottom lip. She stole a quick look over at Asami. She was at the head of the ship, at the control panel scanning all of the buttons. She pushed one before getting up from her seat. Asami locked eyes with Korra and sent her a gentle smile before heading down a set of nearby stairs towards the lower level. "I never told you this, but when I was recovering from the poison, I had a vision," she whispered. "It would follow me around everywhere. It was me, wrapped up in those chains, in the Avatar State. I could still smell the sweat and hear the scraping of the chains whenever it arrived. It plagued me until we rescued Jinora and the others when they were trapped in the Spirit World."

"That was when you regained your spirituality," Mako nodded. "I remember."

"I think I have to really come to terms with it now," Korra said slowly. She felt a pinch behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly and turned away, feigning that she was interested in a bundle of bird spirits that passed by the window. "The cycle is forever gone. I can't contact Aang anymore."

"But you're a new Avatar." Mako reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Korra half-smiled at the action. "You may not be able to look to past Avatars for guidance, but the Avatar after you will be able to contact you. You did so much for this world like the past Avatar's did. You look up to Aang-"

"And Avatar Wan," she quickly added.

"And Avatar Wan," he repeated with a chuckle. "Down the line, someone will look up to you too."

Korra's smile widened. She leaned over and gave wrapped her arms around him. Mako returned the hug and rubbed her back a few times before they pulled away. "Thanks, Mako. I really needed that."

"Anytime," he answered with a shrug.

"Hey," Asami greeted them as she walked over. She was carrying a plate in the palm of one of her hands. "There's some food set out downstairs," she announced before passing the plate piled with food over towards the Avatar. "I thought you might be hungry, Korra."

"I am. Thank you." Korra smiled as she received the plate. She moved to sit crossed legged before placing the plate on her lap. "That was very nice of you to bring me some," she added. "You want some, Mako?"

"I'll get some later," he declined while getting up to his feet. He winced a bit and grabbed his left arm. "I'm going to go and talk to the Chief."

"Would you like for me to look at that later?" Korra asked, pointing to his arm. "I know it's only been a few weeks, so it must still be sore."

"Later. Thanks." Mako gave the two girls a quick nod before heading towards the stairs. Asami took Mako's old seat and turned to look at Korra with a teasing smile.

"You two looked cozy," she cooed.

"No need to be jealous," Korra responded with a smirk. She picked up a fork and shoveled in a huge mouthful. She sighed happily when she began to chew. "This is really good," she commented.

"I'm not," she answered lightly. "And you like it so much because it's not the vegetarian food at the Temple," she added with a laugh. Korra pointed at her in agreement before taking another bite of food. Asami's smile disappeared as she watched the Avatar continue to eat. Korra looked at her in confusion, waiting patiently for her to say what she needed to. "Why did you invite him to eat lunch with us?" she asked.

Korra swallowed her food loudly. She reached up and wiped off the juices that were dribbling down her chin with her wrist. Asami fought the urge to roll her eyes before pulling a napkin out of her pocket and dabbing at the darker girl's oily wrist. "Because I didn't want to be rude when I had brought up my plans for the day," she admitted. "Did it bother you?"

"No, not at all." Asami shook her head. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." She shrugged and smiled. "It's okay, though. Now isn't the time to worry about it. We need to get to Bolin and the others."

"You know, it's okay to be upset," Korra said gently. She moved her plate of food off of her lap. Asami took it and place it onto the bench next to her. Korra placed a finger underneath the engineer's chin before turning her head in her direction. "You always put other people before you, which is something I greatly admire about you." Asami blushed at the comment. "As long as you worry about yourself every once in a while."

Korra moved her hand to cup Asami's cheek. Asami closed her eyes and relaxed into her palm. She lifted up her hand and placed hers lightly on top of Korra's. When she opened her eyes again, she looked directly into Korra's and didn't shift her gaze.

Asami blinked rapidly before leaning forward a bit. She brushed her hair behind her ears and slowly lowered her eyelids. She fought a smile when she felt a tingling sensation on her upper lip, indicating she was in close proximity to Korra's mouth.

"…Sami," the Avatar whispered. The two jumped away with a gasp when a loud beeping filled the air.

"We're arriving," Asami said. She jumped up from the bench and ran over to the control panel, with Korra right behind her. Chief Lin Beifong and Mako emerged from the lower deck. Asami pressed a few buttons before grabbing the control stick. She pushed it forward, bringing the airship down from the clouds to a lower altitude.

"Oh my spirits," Korra gasped as they broke through the clouds. What once stood a metal city, glittering underneath the sunlight was a charred piece of Earth. The nearby metal domes weren't touched, but the center dome was flattened.

"Bolin," Mako muttered.

* * *

**AN: I suggest you pay really close attention to Asami after this chapter, because it'll play a bigger role as we make our way through the first arc.**


	9. Lightning: IX - Grey Rain

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**IX. **Grey Rain****

Asami stared at the document on her desk, twirling a pen around in her hand, and breathing a hard sigh once every minute. She had been in the same position since she entered her office at the top of Future Industries Tower, and four hours later, she was still sitting there but this time with a raging headache and a crick in her neck from being hunched over.

She dropped her pen and rubbed her burning eyes as the writing utensil rolled across the wood surface. The room was all but quiet with the exception of the ticking from a nearby clock. Her lower eyelid would twitch with every sound it'd make.

Asami got up from her seat and walked around her desk to the wall on the right. The shelves were filled with numerous books on various topics from the four different nations. The various categories included engineering, technological advances, and computer science as well as poetry, biographies, fiction, and a spare cookbook here and there. Those were collections of different foods from differentiations that included six ingredients or less.

During her three year work on rebuilding the city's infrastructure and train stations during Korra's disappearance, Asami found herself easily run-down and exhausted from days on end. There were times when she wouldn't remember what the last thing she ate was, let alone how many days had passed. She spent a majority of her time in her office, working on new marketing plans, teaming up with a newly hired PR for the company, as well as taking the reins on all company designs and inventions that she soon found it easier to take up residency in her office building. Asami would buy groceries for a week and watch them all spoil away since she didn't know how to cook.

Spending all of her time at Air Temple Island she was fed often and well looked after before Team Avatar's treck into the Earth Kingdom looking for new airbenders. While she could have easily hired a cook for her, she needed to find something distressing to do. It helped her take her mind off of her business projects, and some failures, as well as keep her mind from wandering to the missing Avatar.

Asami picked up a book and flipped open to a random page, not bothering to look at the title or its author. As her green eyes skimmed across the words, she soon found herself zoning out, not entirely picking up on the wording or any of the information that had been transcribed. She felt her breath catch as she skirted over her father's name nestled underneath a photo as a part of the caption. She closed the book with a snap and found his name on the cover as well; as one of the contributing authors.

She placed the book back onto the shelf and walked over to her desk. Asami reclaimed her seat and picked up her pen once more. After a few seconds of the tip hovering over the blank page, she crumpled up the piece of paper before throwing it into the trashcan.

"I have to get out of here," she muttered to herself while getting to her feet. Asami gathered up a few papers from her desk and tucked them into the crook of her arm before pressing a button on her radio set. "Ayaka, I am leaving for the rest if the day. Please field all of my calls," she instructed once her secretary picked up the other line.

"Of course, miss," she answered.

"Also, please let Varrick know that my portion of the city's proposal is completed and he needs to have his part done by the end of the week." Asami removed her finger from the button and headed towards her office doors. She paused, her arm outstretched for the door handle, before turning sharply on her heel and walking back over to her desk. "On second thought, relay that news to Zhu Li, please," she said into the radio.

Asami took a quick glance at the clock, noting the time. The minute hand had stopped moving, frozen in time as the face read 4:27. Her eyes started to burn once more, this time with fatigue and sorrow. She swallowed the large lump that began to swell up in her throat. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, forcing back the tears that had started to trickle near her eyelashes. "It just had to stop at the same time you passed," she muttered.

The engineer opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She exited her office and locked the door before making her way down the hall towards the elevators. Various works looked up as she passed, silently watching her stride to her destination. No one spoke but offered up looks of grief and condolences. She had ignored them the first day she returned to work after her vacation and she will continue to ignore them until the days got easier. At least, until this day was over.

After taking the elevator down to the observation level, she stepped out into the lobby and pressed the down arrow, waiting for another elevator to reach the floor. She decided to look at the giant glass windows in front of her and across the vast skyline of Republic City. The new Spirit Portal glowed brightly in the distance. Asami smiled at the Harmonic Tower that was glowing as well. Not as much as the new spirit portal, but still magnificent in its own right. The spirit vines wrapped around the structure caused a surge in tourism in the city as well as the new Spirit Portal.

A full grown turtle duck flew across the window. Asami watched as it landed in a nearby pond. It was quickly greeted by another full grown turtle duck as well as two baby turtle ducks. She smiled softly as the small family of four floated across the tranquil surface. Her eyebrows rose as she pulled a pen out of the pocket of her skirt. She clicked the tip out of the base of the pen before scribbling on a corner of the piece of paper in her arms. "Note to self: revamp proposal to add tourism hot spots," she muttered.

The elevator pealed a soft ding as it reached the observation floor. Asami stepped up to the doors and kept herself from frowning when she spotted Varrick inside. She gave him a quick nod before joining him in the small quarters. She pressed the first floor button before letting out a soft sigh as the doors closed.

"I see you're heading out," he said quietly. Asami looked over at him in surprise. His lips weren't carrying their usual giant grin. His voice wasn't as loud and as commanding as it usually was. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, his shoulders hunched over. Sje nodded in confirmation. "I know today may be hard for you-"

"I'm fine," she snapped. After clearing her throat, she spoke again, this time with less bite: "I just have to give my speech. Lin said she had everything else covered."

"I looked up to your father," he admitted. Asami fully turned to face him. For once, he looked to be at a loss for words. He stared at the nameplate, Satovator, before reaching out and tracing a finger over the engraved lettering on the wall above the control panel. "He changed the world just from coming up with an idea for mass production. He was a visionary and thought of ways to make other people's lives easier. Better. He continued his beliefs up until the very end."

"I think you're forgetting a questionable chunk in the middle," she said with a scoff.

"But, in the end, he showed that he was human." Varrick cleared his throat. "He did the ultimate thing." He turned towards Asami and gave a short nod of his head. "I'm sorry for your loss and if you need anything, including taking time off, Zhu Li and I will completely understand."

The elevator dinged as they reached the first floor. Varrick placed his hand in the way of the doors and motioned for Asami to step out before him. She thanked him quietly before walking towards the front doors of Future Industries tower. He turned sharply and walked in the opposite direction. "Varrick," she called after him. "After today…" she bit her bottom lip before shaking her head. She offered him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Never mind. Forget it." Asami gave him a small wave before hurrying towards the front doors. She paused and let out a quiet groan as she looked up at the sky. Rain was pouring through the clouds. The grey rain seemed to dilute and wash away all of the colors in the city. The only thing that stood out were the bright blue eyes that stared back at her at from the other side of the glass. "What are you doing here?" she asked while stepping outside.

Korra lifted her hand into the air and bent the water around them. The rain splashed onto the ground a few inches from them as if she were holding up an invisible umbrella. "I thought I would walk you to the memorial service," she said with a light shrug. "Also, this is for you." Asami watched as the Avatar reached into her pocket before pulling out a small black box. "I know it's not customary to give someone a gift for a wake or during a grieving period, but I thought that you would like this."

Asmai's hands shook as she received the box from Korra. She pulled the lid open and couldn't help but gasp when she found a ruby red necklace inside. She lifted the round piece of jewelry from its home before holding it into her palm. She ran her thumb across the front before popping it open. Inside was a smaller copy of the Sato family picture.

"Thank you, Korra," she whispered. "This was very sweet of you. I'll always treasure it." Asami stepped closer to the Avatar and gave her a hard hug. She buried her face in the shorter girl's neck, relaxing after taking a small whiff of her scent. She pulled back and bit before closing her eyes and leaning forward.

Korra quickly turned her head to the side and flushed a bit as Asami's lips lighty touched her cheek. She ran a hand through her hair as Asami gave her a puzzled look. "We should get going," she grunted.

Asami nodded before taking hold of Korra's free hand. The two walked in silence down the street, Korra continuing to bend the water off of them. She would occasionally kick her foot out as a car passed, sending up a huge wave of water towards them. With her swift kick in the water's direction, she bent it so that it splashed back down to the ground without soaking either of them.

Eventually they made their way to Avatar Korra park. A giant red and black tent was pitched up in the middle of the greenery. The Future Industries logo was marked on one side. As they walked through the rain, Asami noticed Chief Lin Beifong standing at the opening of the tent, making sure her metal armor didn't get wet. Korra pulled her hand out of Asami's grasp as they got closer. The chief's sharp eyes softened as they arrived.

"We're ready to start when you are," she said. "Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"I spent all day trying to write something," Asami said with a shake of her head. Korra placed a light hand on her back. "But, after talking to Varrick, I know what I _need_ to say."

She ducked her head and stepped underneath the tent.

Tahno and the rest of the Wolfbats were playing a slow haunting melody at the front of the room on their instruments. Tenzin and his family were seated among the crowd of Future Indsutry workers, other businessmen, and numerous socialites. Asami had said that any worker from Future Industries could take time off to attend Hiroshi's wake if they so please. She was glad to see a few familiar faces. Korra decided to stand at the back of the room next to Lin. As Asami made her way up to the podium she took the time to look at the memorial set up at the front of the room.

Hiroshi's picture was placed on a pedestal underneath a giant wreath and a few banners. Next to the memorial as a board filled with handwritten memories from those in attendance as well as a timeline of his attributes to society, technological advancements, and other accomplishments in his life. Asami smiled when she noticed Korra's handwriting; she had written one word: _Asami._

The engineer stepped up to the podium and faced the crowd. She easily spotted Tenzin and his family, as well as her family's maid and butler for a few years, the greater half of Mako's and Bolin's new found family, and even President Raiko and his wife Buttercup were in attendance. She shifted her gaze over to Korra and Lin at the back of the tent. A part of her felt wished that Mako and Bolin would attend the wake; even if Mako were to be his awkward self, and Bolin were to add in an ill-timed joke, it would bring normality to the event. It had only been a few days since Mako, Korra, Lin, and herself returned to Republic City with a badly injured Opal, Suyin, and Bolin. She knew they wouldn't be well enough to attend and understood that Mako wanted to stay with his brother.

Asami locked eyes with Korra, who gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. The engineer nodded once before clearing her throat and delivering her speech; the words just seemed to flow out of her:

"My father, Hiroshi Sato, was a great man, and I forgive him for everything that he had done in the past. Yes, he worked with the Equalists to try and eradicate all benders to have everyone on equal footing, and I hated him for it. I despised the man that he became. He wasn't my father. He wasn't the one who taught me how to fix my bike, or to re-wire a radio, or stumbled over the embarrassing topics of puberty and womanhood. He wasn't the one who groomed me to take over the family business. He was human. While I was close with my mother, he saw my love for tinkering and embraced it. He didn't tell me to act like a lady or dress a certain way, he accepted me every time I stepped into his work room.

My mother was killed in a house fire during an invasion of our estate. I have never seen a love before like my father had given my mother. He was in shock, and to him, avenging her death by working with Amon was what he saw as right, and I don't blame him. Not anymore. Anyone can change after going through a traumatic event, and that is normal. It shows that we are all vulnerable and in tune with our emotions as human beings. My father helped protect this city from Kuvira, and it is time we recognize him for all the good he did, not for the period of time where he had lost his way. To us, he had lost his way. My father felt like he found his purpose.

The clock in my office stopped today at 4:27pm, the time he passed during the fight with Kuvira. I will not replace the batteries. I want to keep it at that set time so I will never forget when he made things right in the city. It may have taken my three years to forgive him, but I can now say that I do. I want everyone else to do the same. My father was a great man. I love him, and I will miss him."

Asami walked from behind the podium over to the grey memorial that was set up at the front of the room. She kissed the tips of her fingers before placing them onto the cold glass of Hiroshi's photograph. "Goodbye, dad. I know you're with my mom now. Now you can be happy. I hope to see you both happy whenever it is my time to join you. Then, we can be the family you always dreamed of. Take care."

She gave the room a swift bow before storming out of the tent. She gasped in shock as the cold ran quickly drenched her clothing. She continued to walk, not really knowing where she was going to end up. After a few moments she came across a bench. She sat down on the wet seat, ignoring the chill that raced down her spine before dropping her head into her hands.

"Asami," Korra said softly as she took a seat next to her. The Avatar lifted her hand into the air, bending the water around them. "You did great."

The engineer lifted her head and looked over at the darker girl. Korra smiled briefly before reaching out and rubbing the dark makeup off of the pale girl's cheeks. "I'm coming with you," she muttered.

"Where?"

"To finally see Bolin, Su, and Opal." Her voice wavered. "To your meetings. Wherever it is you are needed, I'm coming. I can't stand to be alone right now and I feel safest when I'm with you."

"But, what about?"

"Varrick suggested I take time to mourn, and I agree with him," Asami whispered. "Future Industries was my dad's, and while I took it over when he was in jail, I never expected to keep it."

"I understand," Korra said gently. Asami burst into sobs before resting her head onto the Avatar's shoulder. She took one of Korra's hands into hers and kissed every knuckle of her fingers. She then pressed a light kiss to the back of Korra's hand before squeezing it tightly, as the rain continued to pour.

* * *

**AN: I've been meaning to work on writing description, and I felt like this chapter was a great place to test it out. Please, let me know what you all think. **

**Also, with the story arcs I have planned for this fic, and in general to the whole story, this story will be about 95 chapters long give or take a few. This number could easily change depending if I end up splitting a few chapters in half or condensing a few chapters.  
**


	10. Lightning: X - Spirits Among Us

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**X. **Spirits Among Us****

Asami tightly gripped Korra's hand as the Avatar led the way down the halls of Air Temple Island to the Healing Room. The room was actually a part of the bathhouse around back of the temple. While it wasn't used often, it had been built after Korra had left for the Southern Water Tribe for healing sessions with Katara. During her absence, Asami had suggested the construction of the room so that Korra didn't always have to head home to be patched up if and when the circumstance arrived. Also, since Korra as a healer herself, Tenzin's family wouldn't have to constantly ask for Kya to return to Republic City for her assistance, of course, after tracking her down.

The two entered the bath house and made their way over to the healing room. Korra knocked twice before looking over at Asami. She gave her a light smile and a reassuring squeezed to her hand. Asami frowned as Korra took her hand away as soon as the door opened.

"Hey Mako," Korra said lightly as he stepped to the side. "How's he doing?" she asked. Asami entered the room closely behind Korra. Suyin, Opal, and Bolin were all seated in three pools of water. Their heads were titled back and their eyes were closed. Kya and Katara stood above them, waving their arms to bend the healing water around the three benders.

"They're getting better with each passing day," he explained. Mako walked over to Asami and gave her a light hug. She paused for the briefest of seconds before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him in return. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she apologized.

"That's okay. We all deal with things differently." Mako shrugged. He pulled away and placed a light hand on Asami's shoulder. "Bolin's been asking about you. He's heard about a pro-bending tournament coming up in the Fire Nation and wants to know if you'd go with him."

Asami smiled before looking over at the earthbender in the healing pool. "That sounds like it'd be a lot of fun." Her smile softly faded when she noticed the scar on Bolin's cheek. His right eye was still swollen, but not as badly bruised as it had been when Mako, Korra, Asami, and Lin had gone to retrieve them. His arms carried gashes and cuts, and his right foot had a lichtenburg figure running up his leg, mimicking the one Mako carried on his left arm.

Opal had various scars on her upper arms from her stitches. A white piece of cloth was taped to her cheek, covering a gash. A few burns spotted her legs and the back of her hands.

Suyin had the most extensive burns since she was wearing metal at the time of the fight. During their trip back to Republic City, Mako had to redirect a lot of electricity out of her body. When she was first placed in the healing pool, electricity had coursed through the water, shocking the other two benders. In response, Mako stayed up for two days straight, trying to make sure all of the electricity was out of her body.

Lin was seated on the ground, in between the two healing pools that held Opal and Lin. Her eyes carried dark bags underneath them. Her skin was pallid, and visibly showed her worry line. It was the first time the chief of police seemed to look her age. Korra had commented numerous times in the past that Lin was very fit and moved with a lot of fluidity, something she wished she would be able to hold on to as she aged.

"Okay, they should be waking up soon," Kya said quietly as she and her mother formed the glowing water back into the healing pools. One by one, Bolin, Opal, and Suyin opened their eyes and took in their surroundings.

"How are you doing, bro?" Mako asked quietly as he walked over to Bolin's healing pool. He grabbed a wheelchair from the corner and rolled it over to the side. Korra walked over to his side and helped pull Bolin out of the water and up into the chair.

"Better, thank you," he said quietly. Pabu jumped down from Asami's shoulder before running over and taking a seat in his owner's lap. "There you are, Pabu."

"I didn't know your injuries were this bad," Asami whispered as she joined them

"He can walk, but only for a short amount of time," Katara explained. She took a step to the side and let Lin pass as she helped Opal out of the healing pool. "He's slowly gaining his strength back in his right food and is making a lot of progress. He'll be up and out of the chair in no time."

"What can I do?" Asami asked. She knelt down next to his chair and placed her hand on top of his that was resting on the arm rest. Bolin looked over at her, and give her a smile.

"Prepare yourself for the biggest hug of your life when these healing effects wear off," he answered.

Asami chuckled a bit before standing back up. "I look forward to it."

"Mom," Opal said quietly as her mother climbed out of the healing pool. She rushed over to her mother's side, grabbing her by the waist and placing her left arm around her neck. "I've got you, mom."

"Thank you, honey," she answered, before reaching out with her right hand and rubbed Opal's right cheek with her thumb.

"Baatar and the rest of your family are on the way," Lin said while holding her up on the other side. "Thank you for your help, Kya."

"Anytime, Lin," she answered with a nod. "Let's move these three patients back to their rooms to rest up a bit."

"Could we get some food, while we're at it?" Bolin sniffed the air. "I think Pema is making some of her fried stuffed dumplings."

"You are definitely getting back to your normal self," Mako joked. He took a hold of the handles of the wheelchair. As they made their way to the door, Bolin placed his hands onto the wheels, abruptly stopping. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Opal.

Opal watched in concern as her mother pulled herself up to her full height and took a few steps. Lin shuffled a bit next to her, her arms out ready to catch her if she fell. Opal turned to look at Bolin and gave him a soft smile. "I'll meet you there," she called out.

Bolin nodded once before letting go of the wheels. Mako pushed his brother out of the room. Korra and Asami filed out behind them. Asami instantly grabbed ahold of Korra's hand and held it tightly. She smiled over at the Avatar who squeezed her hand twice.

"Korra, who was that who walked in with you?" Bolin asked. She blinked and looked over at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered. "Asami and I were the only ones who came."

"No, someone came in behind you," he insisted. "They were sitting in the corner of the room." Mako, Asami, and Korra all paused and looked at each other before turning to peer back into the room. "I'm not going crazy. Someone was there."

"Why don't you two go ahead," Korra suggested lightly. She released her grip on Asami's hand before taking a hold of the handles on Bolin's wheelchair. "I need to talk to Bolin about something. We'll be right there."

Mako and Asami shrugged before nodding in agreement. He clapped his brother on the shoulder as he passed. Asami gave Korra a quick hug and a light kiss on the cheek before leaning down and giving Bolin a hug. "You still owe me one of your bone crushing hugs," she said with a smile.

"You can count on it," he answered. Asami gave them a small wave before following Mako. Korra waited a few moments before pushing Bolin out of the healing room and the bathhouse. They made light conversation as she moved them in the direction of the spinning gates. Once she had positioned his wheelchair out to face the water, Korra easily helped him out of his chair to sit on the ground.

Korra sat down next to him, took off her shoes, and wiggled her toes into the ground.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

"There was a Dark Spirit in that room," she admitted quietly. "That's what you saw."

"They came back?" he gasped.

"They've been back since about a week before Asami and I got back from the Spirit World," Korra answered. She plucked a few blades of grass up from the ground. "I guess you didn't see any when you were hear around the time we returned." She let go of the blades of grass and let them blow away in the wind. "They've been appearing again because of my doubts."

"You're doubts as the Avatar?" Bolin asked.

Korra nodded. She let out a deep sigh before pulling her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her forearms. "I'm supposed to bring balance to this world. I'm doing a terrible job."

"You're doing a fantastic job!" Pabu jumped at how loud his voice had become. The fur on his tail stood on end as he jumped out of Bolin's lap and ran over to Korra's side, climbing up onto her shoulder.

"How? I wasn't able to protect you." Korra reached up and scratched Pabu behind his ears. "Any of you."

"You can't be expected to be in numerous places at once." Bolin stuck his hands into the ground, bending the earth beneath him to create a chair. Korra did the same, but also included a foot rest for his right foot. He smiled over at her in thanks. "You came as soon as you heard. That's all that matters."

"I wish it were that easy."

"It is." Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder and jostled her from side to side. "Korra, you're awesome. I mean really, really awesome."

"But compared to the past-"

"Who cares?" he interrupted. His eyes widened when he noticed the sad look setting upon her features. "I mean, no offense to the fact that you can't talk to them," he muttered. "Nor do you have a guide anymore." He waved his hands in the air. "Since you lost the connection, there is no one you can compare yourself to."

"There are books, and stories people tell, and-"

"And they'll be talking about you," he added. "They'll be talking about all of the great things you've done. The next Avatar will look to you for guidance, advice, and wisdom. You're the best person to learn from." Bolin smiled. "I should know." Korra half smiled. "Every past Avatar has had doubts. Everyone has doubts. We're all human. You just can't let it run your life." Bolin watched as Korra leaned back in her makeshift chair. "Plus, you have your friends with you. While past Avatars worked by themselves, Aang showed that people are much stronger when the people they care about are around them."

The Avatar tensed up. She jumped to her feet and moved into a fighting stance as the ground before them split open and a dark spirit emerged. She bent the nearby water from the bay and quickly capture the dark spirit in a ball of water. She swirled her arms around in a circle, the water turning into a spiral and glowing a bright yellow.

The light intensified with each passing second. The spiral rose high up into the air. The purple of the dark spirit started to fade and changed to yellow as well. A few moments later, the dark spirit shrunk in size before it formed into a small shape.

"Hey, it's you," Korra commented as pale spirit with two arms ran over to her and jumped into your arms. "You were the one that followed me, today? The one that Bolin saw."

"I knew if someone could change me back, you could," he answered with a smile. He nuzzled Korra's cheek.

"I'm sorry it happened to you," she apologized. "You always seem to know who will help me with my problems."

"I believe in you Avatar Korra," the spirit said. "I believe you'll do great things with this world and mine."

"You sure do think on the bright side, don't you?" she chuckled. "I think I'm going to call you Bright from now on." Bright fluttered his leaf ears happily before giving Korra another hug. "Thank you, Bolin. I think they're gone for good this time," Korra commented. She looked over at Bolin before running her hand through his hair. She then half-smiled before giving him a side hug.

* * *

Ming-hua groaned in frustration before flexing her abdomen muscles to sit up. She looked over at Raiden in disgust as she ran his fingers through his hair, pushing an electric charge into the air.

"Why must you do that?" she hissed. She twitched for a few seconds. Raiden glanced over at her with a smirk. "I need to concentrate."

"On what?" he asked.

"My powers are not as good as they used to be," she snapped. "I used to be able to control people so easily, and now, I can barely get someone to throw up."

"You still have that ability. I don't know what I watch you when you do it." Raiden glanced up and down her body. "Actually, yes I do." Ming-hua rolled her eyes

"And this is why we didn't get you back when we were trying to capture the Avatar the first time," she snapped. "But, you are of some value right now. You easily took down three of them, but it is time to change tactics."

"What do you have in mind?" Raiden asked.

"You know how they say fight fire with fire?" Ming-hua smirked. "Well, their team only has one firebender that is able to redirect lightning. He's next."

* * *

**AN: We are now at the halfway point for the first arc of this story. Things are about to pick up.  
**


	11. Lightning: XI - Paralyzer

**Mindbending**

* * *

**Summary:** After her return from their Spirit World vacation and the end of Kuvira's reign, Avatar Korra believes she will finally have the time to just relax. Numerous reports rise that people are disappearing and acting out of the usual. With one of the members of the defunct Red Lotus returning, it is time for Avatar Korra to face her toughest opponent yet, herself, since she is public enemy number one, all because of mindbending.

**Setting: **Set after series finale.

* * *

**XI. **Paralyzer****

Asami bit back a groan as she glared across her desk at Varrick. Zhu Li sent her a soft smile before peering over at her husband out of the corner of her eyes. "Okay," Asami said finally. "Explain to me, one more time, why you haven't touched your part of the proposal yet?"

"Great idea, Asami," Varrick said happily. "Why haven't you worked on the proposal, Zhu Li?" he asked.

Zhu Li slightly clenched her jaw before adjusting the glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. She cleared her throat before toying with the papers in her lap.

"We didn't have much time to focus on the proposal because of other interests related to the company and the interest of the Avatar," she answered slowly. Varrick pointed at his wife with a pencil. Zhu Li reached up and snatched it out of his hand before placing it behind her ear.

Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What interests, may I ask?" she said. "I only came back to check on the status of the company before taking my leave."

Varrick looked up at her and stared. "Interests with the Red Lotus's arrival," he said slowly.

She huffed so hard that a few pieces of paper on her desk skirted across the surface. "I'm listening." she stated.

"We're working on a way to block electricity. It's a shame that someone as great and reliable as Bolin had to endure the pain he went through. We're partners, me and him." Varrick pressed a hand to his chest. "If we can find a stopper on the electricity, then he will be powerless."

"Where did you get this silly idea?"

"From Avatar Korra, wonderful woman, she is. We were speaking before you called for this meeting," Varrick said while puffing out his chest.

Before she could say anything else she heard a light tapping on the office door. Asami frowned before rubbing her temples. "Come in," she called out. She instantly broke into a smile as Korra poked her head into the room.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting," she said slowly. Varrick pointed at the dark girl and clicked his tongue before smiling over at the raven-haired woman. Asami rolled her eyes in his direction before returning her attention to Korra.

"I'm never too busy for you," Asami answered brightly. She gathered up all of the papers onto her desk, tapping them on the surface to put them in a neat pile, and then fastening it with a giant paper clip.

"Are you sure?" Korra nodded at Zhu Li and Varrick. "It looks like you're in the middle of a meeting."

"We were just finished." As Varrick opened his mouth to say something, Asami quickly silenced him with a glare. She gathered up her items before walking around her desk. Korra held the door open and stepped to the side to allow the engineer to pass through.

"Well, it is about what happened in Zaofu, with Ming-hua and Raiden."

"What's wrong? Do you know what their goal is?"

"No, not at the moment." Korra ran a hand through her hair, tousling her short bob. Asami smiled gently as they walked up to one of the elevators at the end of the hall. She pressed the down arrow button with her knuckle. "We've fought Ming-hua before and we know her weakness, and now she's using her weakness to her advantage."

"It is a smart tactic," the engineer admitted.

"This Raiden guy seems to be more powerful than any other villain we have fought," the Avatar continued. As the elevator doors opened, she held her arm in the way before pressing her hand on the small of Asami's back, gently pushing her into the small space. "It got me thinking, if water conducts electricity then they will be able to get us at any angle." Her voice grew quiet." I worry about your safety."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Asami said with a shrug. She pressed the button with a star next to it.

"But the last time we fought Ming-hua-"

"The last time we fought them, I protected you while you were in the Spirit World." Asami smiled over at Korra before placing a hand on her upper arm. "I'll always protect you."

"Yeah, now it's my turn." The darker girl tightly gripped Asami's hand that rested on her arm. "You are great at close up and hand-to-hand combat which could be a problem since the two can attack at far distances. They may be more powerful up close. Even with your electric glove, you might not be able to do too much damage."

Asami blinked in confusion. She slowly dropped her hand, facing forward as the elevator reached the observation deck. Korra whistled at her first glance of the view from that floor. She raced over to the window, her eyes midevening in amazement as she glanced at the Spirit Portal in the distance. Placing her hands on the window, she leaned forward for a closer view, her nose pressed flat against the glass.

"So, you don't want me to help you in battle anymore?" Asami asked quietly. The Avatar turned at the hurt tone in her voice .The raven-haired woman lowered her gaze, wringing her hands together.

"No, that's not it." Korra walked over to her and placed her hands onto her shoulders. "I think you should learn how to chi-block."

"What?"

"You will be able to protect yourself more against benders as powerful as them."

"No!" Asami shouted. Korra looked at her in surprise. A cloud passed over the sky, casting a giant shadow over the city. A low rumble of thunder interrupted the silence. "Only Equalists know how to do it. I'm _not_ an Equalist, my father was." She cleared her throat, lifting her chin a few inches. "I would never take away someone's bending, even if for a brief period of time. I'm not a monster."

Korra took a small step back. "I can take people's bending away. Does that make me a monster?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Asami insisted. She placed both of her hands on Korra's cheeks before pressing her forehead to the shorter girl's. "You're Korra, the girl who I deeply love and care for. You can also give bending back." She dropped her hands and grasped Korra's tightly. "Please don't ask me to do this. I don't want to be anything like my father in that aspect. I don't want to turn my back on the bending community."

"You won't, though, Asami. I trust you."

"No, Korra, just leave it." The engineer shifted the strap of her bag higher up on her shoulder. "Besides, who would teach me?" she asked. Korra looked at her hard, and in that instant she knew. She knew the person in the Equalist movement who would be able to match up with her combat training. She knew the one who held the most amount of power, the one who would be the only valuable choice if Amon were to ever step down. He was the one who Team Avatar fought against the most.

"Asami-"

The engineer flinched as she heard a loud bang. The air crackled around her. She covered her ears and dropped to her knees. Above the loud ringing of the alarms in the building, she heard Korra cry out in agony. The engineer lifted her gaze and yelled out, her throat burning from exertion, as electricity struck the Avatar in the middle of her back.

* * *

"This is my entire fault," Asami muttered. She quickened her pace, as she followed Kya and Katara through the Air Temple hallway. Korra was being carried by a few Air Acolytes, her lower body being held in one person's arms, and her upper body in the other. Asami glared intensely at the two acolytes, when one of them stumbled over a loose floorboard.

Korra lifted her head, letting it gently roll into the engineer's direction. She reached out a hand and placed it lightly on the pale girl's cheek. She used her thumb to brush away the stray tear that had threatened to spill over her dark eyelashes. "No, it's not Asami. Stop blaming yourself, please," she whispered.

"You got hurt at my company. I should have had those wires checked. We did recently rebuild and I was in such a rush to get back to work." The raven haired girl placed her hand lightly on top of Korra's that rested on her face. She traced her thumb across the dorsum of the darker girl's hand before squeezing it tightly. Pressing a light kiss to Korra's knuckles, she stepped to the side as Kya and Katara entered Korra's bedroom. Asami watched intently as the two air acolytes shifted to the side, to walk the Avatar into the room.

"How is she doing?" Tenzin asked, rushing up. Asami didn't answer as she stepped into the bedroom. He followed suit, with Pema, Lin, Mako, and Bolin walking in behind him.

"Asami, you're here," Bolin commented.

"Of course I'm here." She regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "I helped _bring_ her here. I'm not going to leave her side."

Lin cleared her throat loudly. "Varrick is asking for you," she informed, unclipping the radio from her hip. Asami stared at the piece of technology before glancing over at Korra. The Avatar relaxed into her bedding as soon as her head hit the pillow. The dark girl smiled up at the two older waterbenders, sighing a thank you to the two of them.

"Tell him to leave a message," Asami instructed.

"It must be something important if it has to deal with your company," Bolin pointed out.

"_It can wait!_" she snapped. Bolin cowered back behind Mako, peeking from around his shoulder. "Korra is more important right now," she insisted. With that, she marched right into the Avatar's bedroom. She stood at the end of the bed, watching as Katara and Kya helped tuck the injured girl into her bedding. Katara pulled up two chairs to the side of the bed before setting up bottles of various colors and sizes onto the table next to the bed.

"Let's give Korra some air," Pema suggested. She grabbed her husband by the elbow and pointed towards the door. Lin gave curt nod before turning on her heel. Kya moved two chairs to the side of the bed before picking up a small water bowl filled with different herbs and spices.

"I'll stay and help," Asami said, lowering herself into one of the empty chairs next to the bed. The older waterbender smiled graciously at her, before placing the bowl into her hands. She started to bend a small amount of water with sharp flicks of her wrist, before moving it to encircled Korra's right arm.

"I'm sure she wouldn't like a crowd in here," Pema said gently, reaching out to place a hand on the engineer's shoulder. Asami instantly jerked away, spilling a bit of the water out of the bowl. Kya quickly waved her hand in the air, catching the water and moving it into a small sphere.

"_I want to stay_," Asami barked, her geen eyes flashed with anger. The room grew silent. Korra looked wearily over at her, shaking her head slowly. She exhaled sharply through her nose, dodging everyone's eyes and she turned towards Kya, holding the bowl as steadily as she could in her shaking hands.

"If that's what you wish," Pema answered.

"It is."

Mako punched his brother lightly on the arm. "Come on, Bolin. These two sure could use some time alone."

"Why?" he asked.

The firebender exhaled sharply, a small flame bursting past his lips. He ran a hand over his face, before placing it onto his brother's shoulder. "Bolin…you know how you and Opal like to spend some time together away from everyone else?"

"Yes." Bolin answered. Mako loudly cleared his throat before jerking his head in Korra's and Asami's direction. The earthbender looked over at his two friends who were staring back at everyone in the room. Pema smiled softly before giggling into her palm. Lin rolled her eyes as Tenzin let out a hard sigh. Bolin's green eyes widened in understanding. "Oh." He smiled. Then he gasped loudly, causing Mako to jump. He clasped a hand over his mouth and let out a cry of happiness before pointing over at the Avatar and the engineer. "Oh! You two?! "

Korra half-smiled as she moved to sit up in her bed. Her arms shook from exertion. Wincing, she grabbed her wrapped side. "Kind of, yeah," she admitted.

"Well, congratulations," Mako answered with a warm smile.

"Why are you taking this so well?" she blurted out. Asami swatted her lightly on the arm. As she sighed at her girlfriend's lack of a filter, she couldn't fight the smile that ended up forming.

"I think what Korra means," Asami said, dabbing at the corner of her eye. Pema pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it over to the raven-haired woman. Before moving back towards the door way, she pressed a light kiss to the side of her head. Korra closed her eyes when Pema pressed a light kiss to her forehead as well. "Given our history…"

"I had a feeling since we had that lunch when Korra returned," he admitted. "And then you went on your vacation. Suspicious actions leads to suspicions confirmed." He shrugged before winking at the two of them. "Plus, I'm a detective."

"Sorry, Bolin," Korra said with a small laugh. Kya and Katara grimaced as she grabbed at her sides, hunching over a bit in pain. "We kind of broke your no-dating rule," she explained when he looked at her with a confused expression.

"No, that rule wasn't for me." Bolin waved a hand in the air. "That was for you three."

"What?" Mako, Korra, and Asami exclaimed.

"Well, Korra and Mako fight all the time," he cried, overdramatically. Bolin then faced Asami, pointing directly at her nose. Her eyes crossed as she looked at the digit in her face. "Their first relationship ended in a disaster and then he didn't tell you right away that you two weren't together anymore after you go amnesia." With each passing second, his words spilled out faster and faster. "Plus, let's not forget that Mako cheated on Asami during their first relationship, and when they got together again unofficially he didn't tell Korra that they were broken up and decided to go back with her." Bolin took a deep breath before placing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "And, Korra and I never worked out. It was just a silly crush, and I don't know if I'd like it if my girlfriend could keep up with me when it comes to eating food." He then tapped a finger to his chin. "Now, Asami and I…never…went out…" he trailed off.

Asami got up from her seat next to Korra's bed and held up a hand in his face."Let me just stop you right there," she said, smiling warmly at the earthbender. "Bolin. I love you like a brother." She ruffled his hair before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He instantly wrapped his arm around her waist before picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "Mako, did you hear that?" he said excitedly. "We have a sister…you dated our sister…"

"He took that one too far," Korra muttered.

"Bolin," Mako said firmly. "We've clearly overstayed our welcome.'

"Oh, sure, sure. We'll leave you two alone." Bolin nodded rapidly in response. Asami laughed as she was placed back down onto the ground. His green eyes softened as she clasped his hands to his chest. Korra had seen that look once before, when she had left to recover in the Southern Water Tribe after her poisoning from Zaheer and the Red Lotus. His eyes were filled to the max with compassion. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Bolin," Korra smiled. She looked past his shoulder and locked eyes with Tenzin, nodding firmly. He responded with a nod before taking a step into the hallway. Lin crossed her arms over her chest and made a sound of approval before exiting the room, followed by Pema. "Um, Asami." The Avatar called out to her. "Would you go and get me something to drink?"

"Of course," Asami answered.

"Mako, I need to ask you something," Korra muttered. She waited until Asami left the room, chatting with an overly excited Bolin, before motioning for him to come forward. Mako frowned before crossing the room. He claimed the seat Asami had just vacated, moving it closer to the side of the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded once, indicating that he was ready to listen to whatever she had to say. "Will you teach me how to bend lightning?"


End file.
